Death Ride
by Potatostien
Summary: When L helps Max while she's in Japan she returns the favor by getting the flock to help him on the Kira case using there powers. How thing's would have turned out for both the series if they would have met.
1. Law and Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Death Note but if I did L would have never died! Light would have! Fang wouldn't be emo! Misa would have been smart and Mello would have been a **_**dude**_**! Matt would have had a purpose! Maximum Ride wouldn't be an environmental book! Iggy would be the main character! Matsuda would have been L's best friend and Near would be the proud owner of Toy's r' us! But none of this is so. Therefore I do not own either.**

**This takes place when Light was just accepted into the Kira investigation and right after book 3 of Maximum Ride. It's like how it would have been if it didn't get environmental. Don't get me started just read.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Tokyo, Japan, December 12**

**Max's POV**

(Was it really December? I don't know I'm just an authoress dangit!)

Somewhere in Tokyo stranded in the middle of an alleyway. Of all the places to sleep tonight it had to be here. If you think I hate New York you won't believe how large my hatred for Tokyo is. This place is insane. It's completely full of flyboys. FULL OF THEM! There are all these crazy Japanese people everywhere, and I can't understand them! It's like there speaking some foreign language **(a/n- That's Japanese Max)**! I'm all 'Hello' and there all 'Gutantag' **(a/n- That would be German)**! I'm so incredibly drained of energy. Being drained isn't good when you're trapped in an insane city during winter with no food or money. The flock had split up into groups. This time it wasn't because Fang and I were fighting, it was because there were just so many institutions! If we traveled in one group we could never get them all. We were in groups, except for me. Fang wanted to come with me but I insisted that he had to go with Gazzy. We all send each other messages online when we find any internet cafés, so we know where each other are. If one of our groups doesn't send a message after 3 weeks we will all assume that they were caught and come to the rescue. Were all going to meet in 3 months in a coffee shop in Athens, Greece. It's just my luck that I would be stuck here.

The voice had left me just when I needed it. I was really lonely and started having a conversation with it.

UNNESSSISARY FLASHBACK

Max's Thoughts 

_Max- So what are your hobbies?_

_Voice- Talking to you._

_Max- Well that's not fun! Do you have any words of wisdom?_

_Voice- No._

_Max- Hey, do you watch me all the time?_

_Voice-exasperated sigh- Yes_

_Max- Even in the shower?!_

_Voice- N-_

_Max-is interrupting- Pervert! Stalker! What's wrong with you!? Dumb pervy pervert!_

_Voice-…_

_Max- I feel schizophrenic…_

Then it stopped talking to me

END UNNESSISARY FLASH BACK

I couldn't fight anymore of those robots so I looked around for shelter. That's why I'm stuck in this stupid alleyway. I decided that eating trash was better than nothing so I went to look for a dumpster. It's not my favorite cuisine but I needed energy. I kind of forgot my motive and just began to wonder. Then the flyboys came.

By then I was outside some very tall building with glass windows. It's too bad they would probably be shattered. It wasn't much of a fight but at least I didn't die. One flyboy hit me in the back and I couldn't move. He probably did something weird to my nerves to paralyze me. Then I was thrown backwards and hit the door of the glass building which was much sturdier than was originally thought.

Then I was saved, the door opened. The flyboys left, I could hear there wings though I was almost unconscious by then. They didn't have orders to kill ordinary people. They obeyed orders as opposed to Erasers who would have torn the poor person at the door apart. Or maybe the person who opened the door was a white coat. But that was all in vain. My muscles just stopped. I couldn't talk or see, only hear. After that all I would do was hear.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**L's POV**

All the detectives currently working on the case were either at home or there rooms within the building. I was sitting in my computer chair, snapping some pocky and playing solitaire. Yeah, everyone thought I was working on the case this late but I really wasn't. I looked back and forth to see if anyone was down here. When I was sure they weren't I spun the computer chair, and flicked on the T.V to Law and Order. This was the only time I was allowed to watch it. Watari had forbidden me from watching it when others were because I always solved the crime right away and ruined it for everyone. Then I hear a very loud crash.

When I found the source of the noise was from outside the door I quickly ran to it so I could yell at whoever was here this late. When I opened the door there was instead a young teenage girl curled up on my door step. Her right was bend wrong from where she had hit the door, apparently very hard. She tried to turn her head towards me but appeared to have passed out.

The boom on the door hadn't woken anyone. I took the girl inside, and put her on the couch. Then I pulled out my cell phone to call a paramedic, but this got me a moan of protest from the girl.

"No hospital" she said. Thank god I took that English class. It looked like it took a lot of effort for her to say that, so it was probably important. She looked sorta' shady; maybe she was wanted or something. I decided not to ask. I just put a blanket over her and ran to get Watari. He told me to bandage her messed up arm and get food for when she woke up. It was about 3 in the morning so no food places were open. Though it pained me so, I put my last 2 packs of pocky on the coffee-table and started taking off her big jacket to bandage her arm. When I got the bulky jacket off… I was very freaked out so say the least.

I missed my Law and Order. :(

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Poor L.**

**Yeah he didn't see the wings yet.**

**That silly L with his Pocky.**

**What should the ships be in this. **

**Go to my homepage and vote plz.**

**Or you know just review.**

**It's not as fun though.**

**It wasn't that funny but I'm not good at romantic comedies. I'm trying though. :)**


	2. Cookies and Evaluations

**Wow thanks to all the people who reviewed and added me to there favorites and alerts. You all get virtual cookies!**

**(::)**

**That's a cookie. :3**

**By the way in the other episode I was implying that Max heard L dial the phone and tried really hard to speak but could only say 'no hospital'.**

**Also the large Kira investigation building thing was just obtained.**

**Oh and L is supposed to be OC sometimes.**

**When no ones watching this is how he acts.**

**L's human too!**

**That being said please enjoy. ^.^**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.**

**MAX POV**

I woke up in a room totally alien to me. I mean it was enormous. I was laying on an expensive couch with a blanket draped over me. When I sat up and stretched my arms and wings I finally realized that I wasn't wearing my jacket. I let out a squealish sound that surprised me and laid back down wrapping the blanket over me. Someone had seen my wings.

I tried to get up so I could get outta there but I was really sore. I usually wasn't sore. Then again at least I wasn't freezing or tired. I tried to get up again and just fell back down. Just that one blow gave me some serious nerve damage. Apparently flyboys were better trained than erasers. Erasers just crush and smash but this flyboy knew which nerve to hit. Then again maybe it was a lucky shot.

I noticed a box of something on the coffee table and with a little work grabbed it and pulled it to my face. 'Pocky' was on the front with a picture of some sticks covered in pink stuff. I quickly opened and ate it. I needed something too eat. It tasted great. I ended up licking the wrapper clean.

"Yeah I like it too" I heard a monotone voice say from across the room. It broke the silence and scared me. I quickly made an attack position and became alert. Witch hurt my significantly. But I made a point not to show I was in pain. Why should he know I was weak at the moment? I got a look at my… savior or captivator I didn't know. He could be a white coat though I got the feeling he wasn't. He just sat on a spiny computer chair in a crouched position. His attire was the likes of witch my flock would ware minus dirt and blood stains. He wore a white shirt and baggy jeans. His feet were bare and his hair was a mess. His pupils were so large that it looked like he was on crack though he clearly wasn't since it was apparent that he was focusing on me extremely hard. He vaguely reminded me of Fang, but Fang's skin was darker his eyes not so big and no offence but not this intelligent. Oh yeah, and Fang blinks.

I was soon aware that he was evaluating me as well. Most likely wondering how I got the wings. During my evaluation I noticed something more interesting about him: a cookie hanging out of his mouth. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the cookie. My stomach involuntarily growled. He pulled out a tray of steaming chocolate chip cookies. "Cookie?" he asked. I sat and salivated. He could be a white coat. In witch he would have done something to the cookies, but if he was it wouldn't make and sense. He would have let the flyboys get me. It would defeat the purpose. I still really shouldn't.

_Trust him Max._

_Where were you?!_

_Just trust him!_

_You're not the boss of me!_

_I am until you're grown up!_

_Says who?!_

_Says me!_

_Why should I trust him?!_

_Do you want a cookie or not?!_

I was sold. "Please". He walked across the room to hand me a cookie. He had a strange walk to match his looks. He walked hunched over with his hands in his pockets. When he reached me I ate the whole thing like a pig. He didn't laugh or stare at me with disgust. He just stared at me with that blank expression.

The cookies were good but not as good as my mom's. When I finished I felt much better and started to become more aware and alert. I realized that this was the first person in Japan I had met who spoke fluent English with no accent. "You speak good English" I said dumbly. He hesitated then finally said "I lived there once". I could tell he was apprehensive about me, but so far he took the whole little 'girl with wings who was beaten up by robots on my driveway and ate all my cookies' thing fairly well.

"Do you mind if I ask about the wings?" he said after a minute. "You can ask" I said "but I won't answer". I looked up at him to see if he was mad. Then I thought something I never thought before in my life. This dude has less emotion than Fang.

**L'S POV**

This chick is aggravating. She ate my cookies. Only I can do that! ... Well Santa can too but that's beside the point. She looks very observant and untrusting of people. I suppose she would be though. After all I found her beat up and half frozen. Someone must be after her, but she took the cookies so I suppose I didn't fit that person or person's criteria. That's good I suppose.

I can't explain the wings. I've tried many different scenarios. It's not a genetic mutation, such as her mother eating or drinking something with pollution in it while she was pregnant. That doesn't produce wings. Only three eyed fish. Only about 2%.

Maybe she's an angel. She's a pretty girl with wings, but what would an angel be doing in Tokyo frozen half to death in blood stained dirty clothes and bare feet. The possibility was around 10%.

Perhaps a lab experiment, though it seems silly. If so why is she not in a lab? Why does she speak? If she were she would have to be a successful experiment. I might also have to be carful of her. I don't know what she might be capable of to get out of a laboratory that produces cross breeds. Again some might conceder it silly but nothing should be ruled out until proven wrong, and right now there's about a 30% chance she's an experiment, and I can't turn a blind eye to that.

I came to a conclusion that I would let her stay here at the Kira investigation task force HQ. After all we have plenty of spare rooms. I suppose I would get her settled and show her to her room. Then have breakfast with the taskforce who crashed here last night and introduce her. Perhaps if she was knowledgeable or had a power that could benefit us as in the laboratory scenario she could join us.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The next chapters gonna be good.**

**The votes are in and the one with the most votes was LxMax!**

**There's gonna be others too!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Breakfast

_**VERY IMPORTANT! READ! READ! SOOOO IMPORTANT!**_

**Ok. So SOME PEOPLE think Max+L is gross because of there ages and don't want me to do it. BUT DON'T EXIT OUT YET!!! I'm going to make them bestest buddies instead! :3 If you are opposed to a Max+L friendship please review saying so. So for now the ship's on hold.**

**Also sometimes I make people OC. There not super up tight all the time.**

**Keep in mind that the Flock is split up into 3 groups right now. Max is alone in Japan and you learn where the others are in this chapter too.**

**Also! Could you review please? I don't know how many people are reading this. Just go down right now and write 'hi!' as a review. Just so I know your there. **

**ALSO! I'm not good at writing L's thoughts. Perhaps this is because I'm not a genius. I cannot think like one.**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Max POV**

I just scored the perfect deal! Instead of just running around on a wild goose chase across Japan in the winter with no food I can stay at this place! I'm pretty sure this guy's harmless but just in case I can take care of myself. Tonight when people are asleep, if I'm feeling well enough I can look around this freaking huge building to find all the exits.

He gave me unlimited access to the fridge (something I need). I've got my own furnished room with a bed, a night stand, dresser, and lamp. On the night stand is a cheap laptop. (Fang has the old one) I can check in with the flock and can come and go as I please leaving me free to search for the Japanese Itex HQ. This guy only asks that I not bother or eavesdrop on him or his buddies when he's researching or having a meeting.

While this is a great deal, I'm aware that people aren't this nice. They don't just open up there homes to strange girls who where blood stained clothes. He may ask me to beat someone up for him. He looks kinda wimpy and frail. That's no matter. I won't be staying here long.

On the way up to my room he explained all this. He also told me that his name is Ryuzaki. Some of you may wonder how I got up stairs. He threw me over his shoulder like a potato sack. That hurt very bad. The nerve damage will probable be healed enough for me to walk freely by tomorrow.

He told me that in a half hour or so he would help me down stairs where I could meet the other people that crashed here and eat breakfast. Before he left I asked for the phone number of this building so that I could contact my family. He reluctantly told me.

I took this 30 minute slot of opportunity to go on the computer, check how the others were doing, tell them how I was, and leave the phone number of this place in case they came across a pay phone and wanted to check in. Of course it took work but I got to a semi-OK typing position.

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Total's latest blog was:_ Were safe. Just got rid of a HQ in London. Very, very small. But I doubt you guys did better._

It was true. No one did.

Fang,and Nudge's latest blog in Canada_: Can't find any HQ here. Doing OK._

I wrote: _Can't find HQ in Japan. Suffering nerve damage. Saved by a dude who's letting me stay in this office building place. He's not a white coat. The phone number for the building in ***-***-****. _(Were you hoping to talk to L? To bad.)

Ryuzaki then came in to bring me down stairs. Once again I was thrown over his hunched shoulder and carried painfully down stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Ryuzaki put me in a chair and helped me sit up. There were 6 confused men in the large bleach white kitchen. They were scattered around, some standing some sitting, some leaning agenst counters, and all had a coffee mug and were looking at me. "Ryuzaki?" asked a man with a moustache and slightly grey hair "what's going on?" he too knew English but had a bit of an accent. **(A/N- If you remember the death note was written in English and Light could read it. He went to a Christian school and they learned English there so I just assumed his dad was fluent too.)**

"This" said Ryuzaki "is… I'm sorry I didn't get your name." He looked at me expectantly. "Max." I told him. It wasn't like it was my real name anyway. "Ah. Max will be saying with us for a while. She's a bit injured and can't move well. She won't be bothering us. While she's staying here I ask that you welcome her and tell no one else of her presents". While Ryuzaki talked on I took the opportunity to look around at the men. They all wore suits and looked clean and professional, except one who had bed head and had a stained loose shirt on with plaid sleeping pants.

"This is so cool!" yelled the bed head guy. He looked like one of the youngest ones there. He reminded me of Iggy or Nudge. "Want something to drink?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Could I have some coffee?" He looked at me questioningly. "Your mom lets you have coffee?". This made me a little angry. "I don't need an adult to _tell_ me I want to drink coffee". "Oh sorry." He said softly. He was dumb but he was nice. He shrugged and thrust out his hand "Matsuda" he stated cheerfully. I shook his hand. I decided I liked Matsuda. He was cool.

"Ryuzaki, what is all this about?" asked a man that looked even younger than Matsuda. He had a chin like a knife! Years of reading Fang's face told me he was covering something up. His face was just to fake looking. Like when Gazzy was trying to hide something from me. His face oozed forced innocents.

Ryuzaki shrugged. "She needed help and I gave it to her. Do you have an issue with this Light?" he said. 'Light' looked like he was going to say something but stopped "no. Not at all". There were a few weird hate vibes coming from them. Not that I could read vibes. Though it would be a cool power. Matsuda set a Mug down in front of me with a smile. He put a straw in it. Probable remembering what Ryuzaki said about my not moving well.

Ryuzaki looked at me again. "I apologize, Mrs. Max. Let me introduce you. This is Soichiro (he pointed to they guy with the stash). Light (he pointed to the suspicious young guy). You've already met Matsuda (Matsuda waved). That's Aizawa (the afro dude).Ukita (short) and Mogi (eyebrow less). They seemed pretty easy to memorize.

Light looked outraged "Ryuzaki! You just told her all our real names!" I was confused. Until then I hadn't questioned what Ryuzaki and his pals did for a living. I didn't know much about business so this didn't seem all that odd to me. Maybe they were doing something illegal and used fake names so they weren't caught.

Light snapped in Japanese and Ryuzaki answered calmly. It made me a little angry that they were arguing about _me_ in a language everyone in the room but _me_ knew. It also made me angry that he had to shout at Ryuzaki, who I hadn't known for long but was already like my friend.

"Excuse me Light? If you have something to say don't shout at Ryuzaki in Japanese. Tell _me_ what your problem is". Light maintained him facial expression but in his eyes he looked like he wanted to kill me. He turned back to Ryuzaki and said in English "Why did you invite a child in here that has nothing to do with the case". Then I started freaking out. The case? Like in CSI? I loved that show. As happy as I was to be in a room full of real live detectives I was mad at Light. "Who knows?" I asked "I might be very beneficial to the case. Maybe I could be more of a help than you yourself". I stated taking a sip of my coffee for effect. The loathing in his eyes made me smile. Just then our little argument was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Ryuzaki picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. He handed it to me "I think it's for you". Light smiled "Why not put it on speaker?" he asked. I shrugged and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line. It was Fang. "Hey Fang" I said "What's up?" "Max should Nudge and I come down there. Were stuck in Canada. I really doubt there's anything here". "No, I'm fine." I told him. I heard Nudge yelling in the back round "Lemme have the phone!" She snatched the phone and said in a voice that everyone 3 blocks away could hear. "Max! You haven't updated in like three weeks! I was SO WORRIED! Fang was really worried too! We were gonna look for you! We talked to Angel on a pay phone and she was worried too! So was Gazzy! Iggy and Total too! We thought you were like dead! Did you know there are lots of moose in Canada?! Last night Fang and I were up in a tree sleeping and when we woke up a moose was RIGHT THERE! Right under us! It was so cool! What's chocolate mousse?! Is it different than normal chocolate?! Is it shaped like a moose?! Is it-

I laughed out loud. "I love you sweetie but you need to quiet down. I'm fine, just a little hurt. Like always. It's cool that there as a moose under your tree. Chocolate mousse is really fancy chocolate. It's not spelled like the animal". Nudge laughed "I love you too Max! I'm going to make Fang take us down there! Where are you?!" I really wanted to see Fang and Nudge. Just for a while. I decided as.

"Um. Nudge I just got here at this dudes place. I'm not gonna do that to him. Imagine how much all three of us would eat if you stayed for even two days." She sighed "I no we'd eat a lot but I really miss you. I haven't seen you in like 3 months and I've been having really bad dreams about the school and erasers (nd in my dream you died and Fang was an octopus! It was so freaky! And no offence to Fang but you're a better leader! Ple~eeas!"

Fang grabbed the phone back "Max I'm really worried. I no we heal fast but nerve damage isn't good. How'd you get it anyway?" I sighed "Fang your on speaker". HE paused "Ah. Later. Max can't we just stay outside the building. I would normal suggest we go to Dr. Martines but she's to far away". Ryuzaki looked at me "It's fine if they stay a bit. We do have enough food and room. Light argued in Japanese again. I would yell but I was on the phone. I told Fang where to find me. Nudge sqaeled "I CAN'T WAIT MAX! WE'LL DO EACH OTHERS NAILS AND TALK ABOUT MOUSSE AND"-

Fang grabbed the phone. "We need air plane tickets to cross the ocean. We'l ask Martinez. See you Max." he hung up.

"Thanks Ryuzaki!!" I wasn't this happy in a long time. Now that my work was done I sat down and began to devour all the pancakes in the center of the table and gulping down the rest of my coffee. Matsuda groaned. "She's gonna eat it all!" he shouted. To which he joined me and the others watched in dismay.

**L POV**

Light glared at me. "Don't worry". I said in Japanese. Her and her friends may be of great use to the case".

**Matsuda POV**

Yay! New friends!

**Light POV**

I don't like her.

**Mogi POV**

I have no eyebrows.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Matsuda's so cool!**

**Nudge and Fang aren't gonna get there for a while. Like a week.**

**Mogi has no eye brows.**

**:3**


	4. The Note Blue

**FOR THE LAST DAM TIME! THERE SUPPOSED TO BE OC SOMETIMES! IT'S IN THE HUMOR CATEGORY! THE HUMOR CATEGORY! GAH! NORMAL PEOPLE AREN'T FUNNY!**

**Love you guys.**

**:3**

**Also people. The events that happen in Maximum Ride and Death Note happen in this fic. It's just what would happen if the 2 series collided during the show and book. That means things that can't be affected like Misa being introduce are going to happen. Unless someone from another fic can change someone's mind or stop someone from doing something. But Max has no idea about Misa so she can't stop it.**

**Max can't run up to Jealous and make him not save Misa. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**Remember that Light just joined the task force. Things are going to go in order.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I woke up at around nine in the morning. To someone who sleeps on the cold ground all the time and has no body clock sleeping in a comfy bed and waking up whenever is heaven. I love it here.

Yesterday the morning breakfast ended after Matsuda and I ate all the pancakes and drank all the coffee. Matsuda told me that the 'task force' as they called it didn't usually stay the night. They had families. So on a normal day when they spend the night at home, by the time they got here it was working time. But before they showed up Matsuda had some relaxing time. We spent that relaxing time watching SpongeBob. A luxury I barley got anymore. And it was spoiled by the fact that it was in Japanese.

When I asked him if he always acted this silly he told me he felt a lot better being silly now that they had a child staying here. Somehow it seemed less insulting when Matsuda said it than Light. Matsuda was trust worthy. I used my super Fang face reading powers to deduce that he really was the dumb nice dude he said he was. Not that there's anything wrong with being dumb. At least he went to school.

He told me about the taskforce and there families. He told me that Soichiro and Light were father and son and not to mention around them that Yagami backwards is I'm a gay because it was an inside joke with the rest of the task force. In turn I told him about the Flock. I of course left out that we were mutated freaks from a laboratory, that my father was a bipolar weirdo, and that we lived by ourselves on the run. I told him that I lived in a foster home with 5 other children in America. When he asked why I was in Japan I fake winced and told him I didn't want to talk about it.

The rest of the day the taskforce worked on 'the case' while I explored the house. They were supposedly doing something extremely important and before Matsuda left for there super private meeting he mentioned something about another Kira tape. Then when I was sure I knew the exits I went to bed. And it felt great.

The door opening brought me back to reality and made me stop reminiscing about yesterday. Matsuda came in. He waved excitedly, and was almost jumping. I had a flash back of Gazzy coming in my room jumping up and down ready to show me the explosive he got me for my fake birthday. I laughed. "What's with you?" I asked. "Light and I are going to Aoyama today with some of his friends!" I scoffed "Why?" He immediately turned serious, a look that didn't suit him well and made me want to laugh. "It's a secret". He almost whispered.

I laughed again. "So is this going to be work or fun?" he grinned "Fun. All we have to do is keep our eyes peeled for"- he coughed. "Secret reasons." I laughed again. "Good. You should go make friends, ask one of Lights friends out. If you hang out with these guys all the time your never gonna have any fun!" He nodded "I know! Mogi doesn't even have any eyebrows! Hey you wanna come with us?" he asked. I thought about it. I might as well. Even if there was an Itex in Japan I couldn't look for it right now. I couldn't fly, only walk, and if I didn't go I'd just be roaming around this house all day with nothing to do. "Sure, why not".

**5 hours later (that's 3 o clock)**

As I've mentioned before my clothes are dirty and blood stained, and if a group of people saw me like that they would flip out. So Ryuzaki lend me a white shirt and baggy jeans. I took a shower and put them on. It felt great to be clean after so long. Ryuzaki's clothes weren't too big on me since I was so tall, but I did have to roll the bottoms up a little to keep from tripping. My hair was pretty matted at the bottom so I cut off about 3 inches with a pair of scissors I found lying around and quickly worked through the remaining knots. The sneakers were of higher quality than my old beat up ones. In the end of all this I probably looked like a tomboy that had no money in the eyes of someone who gave a crap. That's great compared to a mutant on the run.

Matsuda lend me a brown leather jacket from his house **(A/N- Not everyone dresses like Light in there spare time) **which was great for covering up my wings!

I came down stairs by myself. It didn't murder me any more to walk down stairs but it still hurt a lot. Matsuda was repressing his excitement and Light was just standing there. The rest of the taskforce was there to see us off. When he saw me he looked shocked. "This is a mission!" he told Ryuzaki "she can't come with us!" Ryuzaki was only too happy to prove him wrong. "Actually Light there are a number of your friends who are coming with you on this 'mission'. It should be safe for someone untrained to tag along". I coughed "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you. Could we leave?" Ryuzaki nodded "Certainly Max." he turned to Light and Matsuda "Be wary of danger." Light nodded and we left.

I hadn't the least interest in what these people were saying to each other. I was on lookout. While Ryuzaki told Light and Matsuda to be wary of danger I think it was directed towered me. He did find me beat up on his door step after all. I was worried that a pack of flyboys would come swooping down and people would be running around. I took a moment to look at Light's buddies. They were all gabbing. Light himself wasn't talking at all. Just leading us all to wherever. They reminded me of lemmings. Matsuda was talking to a pretty brunette woman wearing a blue sweater. She laughed. He was probably trying to be serious.

For the first time I looked at the scenery. There was a bench and a tree across the street and we were passing a lot of shops. I looked at there names as we passed. As we were passing a place that looked kinda like a coffee shop or small restaurant I looked at the blue sign over the windows. _The Note Blue._ I looked through the glass at all the people talking and eating food. As I studied there faces I noticed one girl looking right at Light. This wasn't out of the ordinary. But something about her caught my attention. Her eyes moved upward as if she were looking above his head then moved back and forth like she was reading something. Then she stood up slapping her hands on he table with a triumphant look on her face.

I stopped and stared at her.

**Misa POV**

I looked through the window at a group passing by. In the head was a young looking guy. I checked above his head. I couldn't see his life span. It was Kira. Then I read his name. Light Yagami. Even with that extremely sharp chin he was cute! I got up to leave grinning when noticed something odd. A girl was standing out the window staring right at me. She was either a tomboy or poor because she had on baggy cloths with sneakers, messy hair, and not a touch of makeup on her face.

She knew something. I grabbed my pen and pulled my death note out. When I looked up she was still looking at me. I looked above her head for her name and was appalled. It wasn't there. She had no name. This girl was never properly named. I stare at her too. Her large brown eyes began to frighten me. I quickly grabbed my pen and the death note and bolted out of the shop.

**Max POV**

I can't believe I did that! She was probably just checking him out. Then why did she read something above his head? A sign behind him maybe. And what was the whole note book thing? She looked above my head and then looked extremely shocked. Her body shook and she fled from the shop. I just stared at the spot she sat in until Matsuda came back and grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and almost punched him. He dodged it. "Whoa jeez. We were like half a block away when I realized you weren't with us so I came back to get you. I'm having a great time aren't you?" I nodded. "I'm having a fantastic time".

When we got home I was beat. The others were all researching and we decided not to tell them we were back yet so that Matsuda could have some time off. The kitchen was about 3 stories below the rooms they researched in so we could watch TV and run the microwave without disturbing them.

Matsuda and I heated up some soup that was in a can I the cupboard. It was great. We watched cartoons that I couldn't understand while Matsuda told me about the brunette woman he met who was named Katie. Her name sounded more American because her and her family moved here from California. He apparently had a date with her sometime soon at _The Note Blue_. "Matsuda when you go there could you keep an eye out for a girl with black short hair and glasses. She might have a notebook or be wearing a blue uniform." He nodded "Sure. Friend of yours?" he asked. "Not really" I told him. "But I'd like to get to know her better".

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Haha! Misa's dumb!**

**I'm mass producing chapters! Yay!**

**I've got nothing better to do. This week is boring.**

**And I'm gonna give you a LOT of chapters this week because I have soccer camp all next week and will be too exhausted to drag my self to bed much less write you all chapters.**

**Next chapters going o have Watari in it. And L and Max are going to have a talk about her wings.**


	5. Friends

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass production! Yay!**

**The mass production of chapters is fun.**

**Thank's to Zee Frostfeather, Rachel (INKSPELL'D), and RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn for being the only ones to review.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hey Max here. If you could just write 'hi' as a review that would be great".

**(Just kidding! That was me. Gotcha! But please give a review… ****T.T****)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I woke up at around 9 again. My body clock was straightening itself out. By the time I got back on the run with the flock it would be hard to get accustom to sleeping whenever I needed to. Since I probably couldn't go back to sleep anyway I decided to make some coffee.

When I came back up to my room I heard a television upstairs. Matsuda usually slept in as late as he could with exception of yesterday when he ran to me with the news of going to Aoyama. The rest of the taskforce went home last night so that only left Ryuzaki who usually wasn't seen unless the taskforce was here.

I decided to go upstairs to see how he was doing and maybe ask him to play Go Fish or Apples to Apples just to see what he says, though I wasn't allowed up there. I ran into an old looking man on my way up. I literally ran into him. An assortment of dishes fell to the ground, all of them empty. I helped him pick them up. "I'm sorry" I told him. "It's fine" he said in perfect English. "Who are you?" he asked trying not to sound rude. "I'm Max. Who are you?". "I'm Ryuzaki's butler and care taker, Watari" I almost laughed at the idea of someone as old as Ryuzaki having a caregiver, and someone as young as me not needing one. "I didn't know he had a butler" I told him. He shrugged "I didn't know we had a young girl here".

I helped him carry all the dishes two floors down to the kitchen. "Wow these are a lot of dishes" I said dumbly. "Ryuzaki likes sweets a lot" he told me "he eats them all the time. So it makes a lot of dirty dishes". "I'm gonna go up stairs and see how he is" I told Watari. I didn't want to end up helping him clean the dishes. I left before he could stop me.

When I got upstairs Ryuzaki was sitting in his crouched position on a small couch watching a television with the word Kira on it in fancy letters with a white back round. "They must have met" he muttered to himself. "Hey Ryu wanna play apples to apples?!" I shouted really loud to scare him. He jumped a little which made me snicker. He paused and looked a little angry when he faced me. "Max I told you not to come up here" he warned. I shrugged "I'm bored. And I thought 'hey my buddy Ryuzaki's up here so why not play apples to apples or go fish?'". He raised an eyebrow "buddy?" I scoffed "Yeah. You're my buddy. Duh. That's why I want to play a bored game with you." He just stared at me for a minute with an 'o….kay. I'm weirded out' expression. But I swear I could see a tear in the corner of his eye.

When Light arrived he found Ryuzaki and me playing go fish. Ryuzaki looked up from his cards. "Hey Light" he said pulling a card from the stack. "Want to join us?" Light looked outraged. "Dude, what do you have agenst go fish?" I asked. Light glared at me and I glared back. Matsuda then made his entrance shouting "Dude I love go fish!" which made Light glare at Matsuda.

The rest of the taskforce came in together. "Why are you all coming here simultaneously?" I asked. "Carpooling" Mogi said. Light still looked outraged. "What is she doing here? You forbid her from coming up here!" he told Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki ignored this and stood up "Now that were all here let's get started. I must show you something Light" he said walking over to the TV. I took that as a hint for me to leave.

When I got back to my room I got to thinking. Matsuda had said something about Kira. Then I saw Kira on the TV screen in the room up stairs. I took the computer off the desk and turned it on. I typed 'definition: Kira' in Google and got a lot of sites. I opened another tab that and went to Google translate. I pressed the first link: then copied and pasted the definition onto Google translate. I pressed in translate from Japanese to English. (You don't have to read it if you know what's happening.) It read:

_Kira- __Taken from the English word killer. A 'person' who kills criminals via heart attack. Since Kira crime rates have decreased. People have different opinions on whether Kira is right or wrong about killing these criminals. Kira has also killed 12 FBI agents who came to Japan to help search for him. We don't know how he kills or what he hopes to achieve._

_The best detective in the world was called in to help the police find Kira. He or she works under the alias L. We don't know who L is, where L lives or what L looks like. After L showed up there was a media stunt. L got a criminal to stand in for him named Lind L. Taylor. It was broadcast in the Canto region of Japan first then met to be broadcast one place at a time through out the world. The stand in clamed to be L and was killed immediate by a heart attack. Then a fancy L came on the screen and told everyone that he had just proved Kira was in Japan. This is of course based on what L said. The public now knew that Kira could not just kill someone because he couldn't kill the real L. H needed to know something about his victims._

_After that nothing happened and if it did it was kept under wraps. The only other Media thing to happen is happening right now. A tape from 'Kira' was broadcast, then another from the 'real Kira' and another from the first person. There are defiantly things going on that the public doesn't know but perhaps its better we don't._

I shut my laptop and walked up stairs. I put my ear to the door. They were all speaking Japanese! I listened closely. I heard someone say L, Then again. Yes! I was right! That means Ryuzaki is L! Awesome!

The whole taskforce went home that day including Matsuda. As soon as they left I bolted up stairs to confront Ryuzaki. When I got there he was sitting in his chair calmly sipping tea. Watari was standing next to him. "I know who you are" I told him. Ryuzaki didn't look at me. "Watari. Could you give us a moment?" he asked. Watari nodded and left the room. "Are you L?" I asked. He nodded and took another sip of tea. "Tell me more about this Kira stuff. My family and I could really be a big help to you." He looked up at me. "Max, that's hardly fair. How about I tell you about the Kira case and you tell me more about your family and your wings." I suppose I could tell him, but if he ever told anyone I would seriously kill him.

I gave him the short version of our story. I included the school, Itex, Our powers, Jeb, Martinez, Angels kidnapping, Fang breaking up he flock, the chip in my arm and such. I only left the stuff out with me and Fang because it would be weird. The short version was still long.

When I was finished he nodded like he suspected that and started his story. Since I told him about my childhood at the school he told me a bit about Wammy's and his successors who were now both 15. He also explained everything about the case from the first killing that he knew.

"I knew Light was an evil wannabe!" I shouted. "You just wait till we get Angel here to read his mind!" "I wouldn't ask that of you" said L. I shook my head vigorously. "Nope! You let me stay here even though you didn't know me and I was injured. The last person who did that was my mom, and the only reason she didn't just call 911 instead of treating me herself was because I saved her daughter. You let me eat you food, sleep in this… building place, and now your letting me invite my family here. I'm helping you. And don't worry about my flock; I can take care of them". "Your flock?" asked Ryuzaki (or L whatever) I shook my head "Man I part bird I have a right". He shrugged "Fair enough".

Then what else happened but he phone wrang. (Why should I expect anything else.) I picked it up and put it on speaker "Hello?" "Hey" said Fang "Were getting on the plane". I was really shocked "That fast?" I asked. "See we were kind of… already out of Canada. It was just too suckish there. 3 nights ago we flew all night. Then we called you on a payphone in America to see how you were. Then yesterday we flew all day the rest of the way to California and got there at like one or two in the morning. Your mom bought us last minute tickets so now it's almost night time **(A/N- Remember the taskforce left and Max and L told there long stories? Yeah. It's night time now. And if some of you couldn't follow hat just take my word for it or it'll hurt your brain) **and where at the airport.]

I shrugged "Whatever. If I had to stay in Canada I wouldn't either. So tomorrow you'll be here?" "Uh huh. It's around 10:00 PM right now so we should be there at around 7:00 AM to 7:30 AM tomorrow."

Nudge took the phone "This is bull Max! Did you know if you get a ticket for an airplane to late then you get a dumb seat?! I didn't! We have to wait while everyone else gets on and!"- "That's great see you tomorrow sweetie!" I hung up.

"She's chatty isn't she" said L. I nodded. "Very chatty. She could make someone wnt to kill themselves…" I got the perfect idea. L looked slightly scared "What's the evil smile for?" he asked. I smiled wider "You'll see"…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

O.o

Weird.

Today I went to the doctors and he gave me a shot! Like 3 times!

It hurt REALLY badly.

I also have a terrible cough.

And my fingers are odd.

And I have a zit on my forehead.

And now I have to do the dishes.

I'm sad.

Reviews make the pain go away.

:,-)

-The commas a tear-


	6. READ! READ! READ! READ!

**RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!**

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!!!!!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE!**

Yes! My computer is fixed! There is a god!

Ok, so my computer cord was broken so we had to order a new one and now it's here. So I'm going to be updating a lot. Less often than before though because I have homework and projects to do and stuff but tonight INKSELLE'D is making me update so here you go.

Now for those of you who don't read before each chapter, I'm taking this opportunity to tell you about the shipping in this fic. SOME PEOPLE have objections to the Max&L ship because of age differences. If you have objections to this please review saying so. But wait! Don't review yet! Just keep reading!

_The Office_. You know that show right? It's on TBS. _The Office_. Ok. You know Toby on _The Office_? Ide looks like Toby. Look it up. It's true, and it comes in later. Ide looks like Toby, who isa guy from the  
TBS show _The Office_. You may now rant.

Jenny 3


	7. Family

**You had best read that authors note man!**

**I'm back! Thank you so much for all you reviews. They made me happy when I was having a rotten day. I love you all! *blows kisses* Thanks for sticking with me! Here you go!**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Max POV**

The next day I got up at around 5 in the morning. L pulled an all-nighter last night researching Kira stuff so I asked him to wake me up super early. When he did I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to take a shower. I was so exited about Fang, and Nudge coming over today I decided to try and look average, so I went through the process of a hot shower and a comb through my hair and I looked fabulous. I borrowed L's clothes and Matsuda's jacket as I always did and ran down stairs an hour ahead of schedule.

The task force was called in early by L to welcome Fang, and Nudge since they were going to help us with the case. As I waited for the whole task force to get there I ate 3 quarters of the food on he table as I always did. Matsuda got the last quarter of course. I didn't drink coffee because I was waiting to drink it with Fang while I sent Nudge to do her little… assignment. **(Recall the last chapter) **

**Matsuda's POV**

I think it's just so cool that we get to meet Max's family! She might eat all the bacon hog the space on the couch by putting her legs up but she's really a good friend. I hope I can be friends with her family too.

Max was madly grinning. I noticed she didn't have her morning coffee. She must be very exited. Light was muttering something to himself about apples or something. Sometimes he's scary. Just then the doorbell wrang and Max jumped out of her seat and bolted for the door.

She threw it open and there stood two children. One was an African American girl of about 10. Next to her was a dark haired boy with light skin and dark eyes. He was hunched agenst the cold with his hands in his pockets.

In short he looked like a mini L. I felt my jaw drop and sensed everyone else's jaw drop when the boy walked up to L. It was just about the most frightening thing I've ever seen. They stared at each other for a moment then L said in a monotone voice "Hello" and the boy said "Hey" in the SAME VOICE. Everyone had taken a few steps back.

Max broke the awkwardness by pouncing on the boy and lifting him of the ground in a bear hug. "Fang!!!! Oh my gosh! I missed you guys!". She dropped him and did the same thing with the little girl and she hugged back crying "Nudge, baby was Fang mean to you?! Was he horrible! I bet he was!" Nudge laughed "Max! Yes he was horrible! He wouldn't let me get this candy bar I saw because we had to 'save money'!"

"After were done here" said Max "I think we should go to my mom's". Fang groaned "I don't want to go to your mothers. She makes cookies and then the kids want to stay there and Angels gonna do her puppy eyes and your going to let them. Then well end up staying there forever". I suppressed a laugh. They were so adorable! I wanted to pinch Fang's cheek but I got the suspicion that he would kill me slowly and painfully.

Watari came over to them and offered to take Nudges jacket. To which she replied with I loud "NO!" and ran half across the room. Then I got to wondering. Max always wore a jacket. Even when it wasn't cold out she would where it. The morning

I ran into her room she had it on in bed. Then I looked at Fang. He had a bulky jacket like her, and Nudge wouldn't take hers off… L found Max injured. That's it! Max, Fang, and Nudge are in a cult! There all in a cult or something and they never take off their jackets! Oh my god!!!! Poor Max!

Nudge walked up to Ide. "Um… hi." He said. "You look like Toby" she told him. "Pardon?" he asked looking shocked. "From that show." She told him "The Office. You look a lot like Toby from the Office". "The Office?" he asked. She nodded "I'm gonna call you Toby from now on".

And so it was that Ide became Toby.

**Max POV**

"Everyone" L interrupted the weird conversation. "In celebration of Max's family coming over were going to have the day off. Feel free to go home to your families or to say here. Whatever you choose". Of course Aizawa and the chief went home to their families. Mogi didn't want to hang around and be called Toby so he split. Matsuda had a date with his girl friend. I would be sure to tease him about it later. Light walked up to L and put a hand on his shoulder preparing to suck up.

"Don't worry L" he said. "I'll stay here and work. "Good" said L shaking off his hand "because I'm not staying here. Watari and I are going to have a day out. It's gonna be superfun!" he said with a smile. "Superfun?" asked Nudge. L nodded. Nudge grabbed my arm. "Were gonna have superfun too!!!" she announced to L. L sighed happily. "I love superfun" he gave me one last look "Max, I expect you to explain the rules to them". I nodded. "Good". To which he left with Watari. Light, Nudge, Fang and I stood there for a silent moment. "Well" said Light "I'll just be off upstairs to work".

"So" said Fang "you gonna explain to me the 'rules'?" he asked. I waved my hand dismissively "Eh. That can wait. Oh Nudge?" Nudge looked up, still holding my hand "Yeah?" "I have a mission for you."

**Fang POV**

O, jeez. I hate when they do this.

Max whispered so quietly not even I could hear it and a human wouldn't have a prayer. Nudge ginned from ear to ear. She snickered like the evil thing she was and scampered away to do Max's bidding, whatever dreadful task that might be.

Max turned to me and smiled. "Come on" she said taking my arm and leading me into the kitchen. "Let's get some coffee."

**2 hours later**

**Nobody in particulars POV**

Light took another aspirin, his third in an hour. The child just wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking. Nudge had already told him most of Canada's history and was now expressing her theories on why rock and roll could never die. "I think it's because it traded it' sole for immortality" she told him matter of factly. An hour ago he would have told her that rock and roll didn't have a sole, but he just didn't know what to believe anymore. He had tried every trick in the book to get her to go away. If only he had the guts to punch a little girl. This whole thing could be over… but he had the sneaking suspicion Max would hurt him badly and he had no wish to piss _her_ off.

**Fang's POV**

Max and I had finished our coffee and started watching Japanese SpongeBob. We weren't able to decipher what he was saying but we saw the episode already so it didn't matter. We weren't listening and way. Just catching u on funny things that happened and flyboys we came into contact with and such. It was just nice to be together again.

Just then Nudge came running towered us. "Nudge" Max said "aren't you supposed to be on you're mission?" she bit her lip. "I'm taking a break" she told Max "Max, I was just thinking, Christmas is in nine days including today." Christmas was never a big deal for us. All the same I knew where this was going. She wanted to celebrate Christmas. "I'll think about it" Max told her. She frowned "Ok". Then she went back to her mission.

I turned to Max "What is her mission anyway?" I asked. Max grinned and opened her mouth to explain when Light ran up to us sobbing. "Hide me!" he cried "Oh dear me hide me!" Oh dear me? Doesn't he mean O dear god?

He crouched on the ground and shrieked as Nudge ran up to his talking as she usually did. Max looked at me her face saying 'that's what her job was, I hate that guy'. I smiled a little taking her by surprise. We reached a silent agreement and laughed together.

**Later that Night (L's POV)**

When Watari and got home we saw a cute sight. Fang, Max, and Nudge asleep on the couch leaning agenst each other, each smile in their sleep, happy to be together again.

I smiled to myself, walking to the stairs so I could go to bed, but behind the couch I heard a whimper. I turned to find Light curled behind it muttering to himself about some Canadian president.

Watari smiled at me "So" he said "I guess today was 'superfun' here while we were gone" he put air quotes around super fun. I smiled at him as though he wasn't sarcastic. "Yes Watari, Max has a way of making things that way."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Yeah, hat was my sad attempt at a sentimental ending. I could have made it sappier but I wasn't really set up for it. This is not Fax. You all must vote for your ship. Review saying what you want please! Also tell me how it was.**

**Except for spelling. Don't tell me about that. I know it sucks.**

**Love you!**

**Jenny 3**


	8. Like, Apple Fetish

**Sorry about that last chapter, it was written in a haste. I'm giving this one to INKSPELL'D to edit because I can't spell, or use correct grammar ever… and she's ****THE**** yeabook (intended misspelling) editor so she can do it.**

**This chapter has some long awaited things in it. That's sorta vague but I don't want to give away the stuff in this chapter.**

**I re-watched a whole ****death note**** episode for you guys! A whole episode! With Misa in it! Well part of one… But be grateful! All I ask is that you review.**

**So enjoy my dear readers.**

**Love you!**

**:3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Max POV**

L had to go somewhere today. Shocker I know. He said he was off to go to college with Light today. He looked sort of exited, since he doesn't get to do things like that often. I think it makes him feel a bit normal. Of course, we both know normal life is boring, but it's a nice feeling every once and a while. To think you aren't so different than others. People like us don't get that luxury so much.

Everyone else had the day off again. I guess L had something planned at school or something that he didn't want the others to interfere in, and if he needed them he could just call them.

Until he got back, Fang, Nudge, and I were all hanging out. It was a lazy day. When L came home (yes, I just called it 'home'), he looked like he had his hands full. He came in the back of the building, not the front, ordering all these guys around in Japanese. The three of us decided not to bother him and continued watching our Kung Fu movie.

Soon after all this was going on, the entire task force arrived. We still didn't bug them. They were all busy working, and I decided it would be a lot less troubling for me if we just let them do their 'Kira' stuff. They all ran to some room upstairs when they got to the building. After a few minutes I heard a shout of, "Ryuzaki, that's inhumane!" which I disregarded. These people didn't understand some of Ryuzaki's methods. They all questioned him when he let me stay here, and look! I ended up being a superhuman with superhuman friends.

Fang was sending me questioning looks, but I shushed him and watched a ninja round-house kick the evil guy in the face.

Now that I'm thinking about it, when is he going to tell them about us and our powers? I said I would help him, but that can't happen if no one knows about our somewhat unnecessary abilities. Maybe he was waiting for Angel to get here.

I stood up an announced to Fang and Nudge that I was getting some apple juice. When I looked in the fridge I saw the apple juice bottle was empty. Light! It was all his fault! He ate everything apple-related! The least he could do was throw the bottle away! I grabbed the morosely empty apple juice container and slammed the fridge door in a huff, deciding to go have a talk with him about apple product obsession.

"Light!" I called as I stomped up the stairs. "Stop it with this crazy apple fetish you—!" I stopped shouting and gaped at the scene before me. There was a screen with a blond girl strapped down breathing irregularly and whimpering. My mouth hung open.

I had a flashback of the School. Being strapped down and pocked and prodded with needles, being watched; studied like an animal. I was filled with a sudden rage and I felt my face heat up with anger. "What's wrong with you?! Get her out of there! Get her out you idiots! Do you know how afraid she must be! God, you're so stupid! Just get her out!"

L was the only one of all these people who was truly afraid of me; I had told him about how strong we were, stronger than everyone in this room, certainly stronger than him. He stood up, holding his hands palm out in submission "Max," he said, always in that calm monotone voice. But did I hear a quiver? "Please calm down, she is a bad person."

That just made me more angry "Don't talk to me like I'm five, just let her out! Even if she _was_ bad, no one should ever be treated like that!"

**Toby's POV**

What's wrong with her? A normal person would be only surprised at this sight, but she's only angry. Even though she just a little girl, I feel kind of threatened in a silly way. This girl (Max, was it? She _is_ a girl, isn't she…?) seems outraged. Maybe she was abused when she was young or something. Where did she come from, anyway?

"Max," L said, "we don't want to do this, but it is necessary."

Then Max did something that I would remember for the rest of my life, something I thought no one would dare to do.

She walked up to L and punched him in the face.

There was a crack and a pop. Matsuda let out a girlish squeal. The force of the blow shot L back a few feet. He clasped his nose with hand, blood running through his fingers and staining the floor, the deep red having a disturbing contrast on his superpale skin. L's eyes twitched and a tear ran down his face from the sheer pain.

By now Nudge and Fang were in the room, drawn by Max's screams. The room stayed quite for a minute, the air thick with tension. I looked around nervously, waiting for a reaction. Aizawa sends me a death glare for no reason.

Nudge brought us all out of the trace when she sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands. This was her reaction to seeing Misa tied up and whimpering. Fang just stared at the screen like he didn't know whether to act like Max or Nudge.

Max took the microphone. "Are you alright?" she asked, not glancing at L, whose eyebrows were knitted in pain. He was still holding his nose. Misa sobbed and shook her head. Max set down the microphone and turned to L, who was still recovering from the shock of the blow. "Where is she?" Max asked. We could all tell that if she didn't get an answer she would punch L again. Matsuda whimpered.

Fang walked up to Max and put a hand on her shoulder. "Max, settle down," he said in his almost bored-sounding voice. He held a bottle of apple juice in front of her.

"Oh, and the other reason I came up here was to tell you that we weren't out," he shook the jug in her face, "and that Light's in the bathroom. Not here."

L stood up. "I think it's time we all had a talk."

Max shook her head "We'll talk when she's out of there." She pointed a finger to the screen. L was about to say something, but closed his mouth and nodded.

No one asks Toby his opinion. No, wait. I'm Ide! Crap!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Nudge's POV**

Misa was freed and put in a room on a high floor in the building. She crashed immediately. L's nose was treated by Old Guy. I'd never asked his name. Max had broken it in several places, but of course L forgave her, knowing about how we were treated at the School. Fang hadn't approved of telling L everything. But then, he doesn't approve of L at all. But I think they're a lot alike. Fang gets angry when I say that, though.

"I shouldn't have tied her up," L—I mean, Ryuzaki, told Max. "I'm sorry."

The task force (without Light… why was he in the bathroom for so long?), Max, Fang, and I were all told to sit in a green sitting room by Ryuzaki. "First," said L, "I want to tell you about my intentions. Misa is Light's girlfriend, and we have evidence that she was the second Kira. My objective was to keep her in the interrogation room until she confessed… or at least gave us reliable information. I expected Light to then be a goodie-goodie and give himself up so that we could see if criminals continued to die or not. Subsequently we could put him in a fake situation where they both believe that their lives are in peril when someone tries to kill them." Here Ryuzaki paused, looking at all of us to be sure we understood. I didn't understand at all, but I kept quiet, wanting to seem as smart as everyone else. I glared hard at Toby.

"That situation," L continued, spinning in a spinny chair, "may provoke them to murder the person who's intent is to kill them with their powers… or in whatever way the Kiras have managed to commit their crimes. However," L stopped spinning and looked right at Max, voice becoming more forced, but he continued to speak all of us. "_Max _stopped the incarceration of Misa. Thus interrupting the plan". He then turned to Fang and I. "Now, it's your turn to explain to everyone about your… circumstances."

Max, Fang and I explained the story. The whole story. From when we were stolen by/given to/created by/ the school to the moment when we were sitting here explaining it all. I had a felling Max and Fang were hiding something.

In the end we all agreed to talk to Misa and Light. We were going to tell them that we would be detaining them. They would be put in a room with a cot and cameras everywhere, restrained in a straight jacket. They could not bring anything into their guarded rooms. They could go to the bathroom in privacy. They would be brought food everyday, and if one of them asked they would be let out of the surveillance, they could. But the bad part for them out of this was that if the killing started after they dropped out of the study, it would raise a lot of suspicion. They would not be tortured for a confession. It was simply a study to see if the killings stopped. A study they both had to agree to partake in, or Max would get mad and start punching people again. However, we were still gonna to put them in a life threatening situation without telling them.

We also agreed (or Fang forced the entire group to promise) not to tell Misa or Light about our past.

Because they suck.

"Wait!" Said Matsuda. "You're telling me my best friend is a bird chick with superpowers who broke the greatest detective in the worlds nose in three different places!?"

Max laughed and nodded. Matsuda whipped an invisible tear out of the corner of his eye and high-fived Max. "Happiest day of my life!" he announced.

"Wait," said Toby, always being the one to rain on the parade. I hate him. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" He seemed smug with himself that he found something to say. I hate him.

Max calmly stood up and pulled off her bulky jacket, stretching her beautiful white and brown speckled wings. Jaws dropped. She put the jacket back on and sat down like it was no biggy.

"So…" said Toby. "You all have those" We simultaneously nodded.

Then it happened… come on you can guess.

Guess!

Yes. The phone rang. I grabbed it before Max could, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey hey hey!" said a male voice on the other line.

"Iggy!!!" Max and I exclaimed.

"We saw Max's post. We didn't know you guys were with them, Nudge. You shoulda updated. Oh, and don't ask how I knew what numbers to dial."

"O…kay." Said Max. She forgot it immedietly "Can you put Gazzy or Angle on?"

The phone made shifting noises "Hello?" asked a sweet little girl voice.

"Hi Angel! How's London ?" I asked, the words blubbering from my mouth.

"Hey guys," said Angel. "London's fun, but the people here are weird. They eat snails and smell bad." I could almost see her little nose scrunch up.

"Hi guys!" Gazzy said. "Can we come over too?"

Max looked at L pleadingly. "Jeez. How many family members do you have?" he asked. I sniffled. L sighed "Fine." he said in a huff, and proceeded to spin in his chair.

Max grinned "Yeah, baby!" she said. "You can come," she exclaimed into the speaker. A chorus of cheers erupted on the other end of the phone. "We'll be there as soon as possible!" Iggy said. "… More or less a week." The conversation ended and both sides hung up.

Max and I jumped around hugging each other for a minute and laughing. I hoped that they would be able to make it for Christmas— maybe we could celebrate! It's not like we had to give each other expensive gifts (as if we could). They could be things we made for each other or something. It just seems like a nice fun thing to do! Something to make us feel a little normal, something Angel might really like. If Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel made it in time we, could just have a little celebration!

But until then we hade stuff to do.

**L POV**

Max had taken it upon herself to take Misa dinner that night when she woke up. She had convinced me to come with her so I could say I was sorry.

**Misa's POV**

"Shhh! She's waking up."

I heard a voice say. The blackness was beginning to fade as I woke up. I sat up to see two people sitting in chairs at the end of my bed. One held a bowl of soup in front of me. I took it and put it to my lips, drinking the broth. I was so hungry I like, finished it in seconds.

I looked at the two people at the end of my bed. One had like, messed up black hair, white skin and pupils as big as quarters. But that's all I could like, see of him, 'cause he was like, wearing a funky mask. The other was a brown haired **(A/N James Stupid Patterson said Max's hair was brown before it was blond and I like it better that way)** girl with eyes the color of milk chocolate wearing the same clothes as him, except with, like, with a bulky leather jacket. I knew her face. I looked above her head. When I realized that it was the girl looking at me through the window at Note Blue, I dropped the bowl on the bed sheet.

She, like, didn't look scary or threatening like she did at The Note Blue. She looked, like, sympathetic.

"We had put you in custody under the suspicion of being the second Kira," said the masked guy. My heart like, stopped or something. "But," he said, "this girl saved you via breaking my nose." He gestured to the brown-haired girl.

She smiled at me. I smiled back. She seemed nice. Still, I would like, have killed her in a heat beat if I only had her name. Her non-existent name. This girl was a threat, she couldn't be killed and she saw me at The Note Blue. I prey she hadn't recognized me. I would have to like, tell Light about her immediately.

**Light POV**

I bashed my fist on the bathroom door again. I had been trapped in the bathroom for hours after the doorknob fell off. Just screaming and banging on the door.

I heard someone walk to the bathroom door and stop in front of it. "Lemme out!" I hit the door again.

"This" said Max "is what you get for drinking all the apple juice" she stuffed a towl in the crack under the door to muffle m screams. Then she walked away.

"I blame you Ryuk!" I shouted at him. He scoffed "me? I only eat apples you drink apple juice, eat apple pie, and collect apple items. Jeez dude you and your apple fetish."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I hate Misa.**

**Light has an apple fetish.**

**Often depleting the 'home' of apple products.**

**Max should have let Misa be tortured.**

**Oh, and Misa lost her ****death note**** memory after 3 days of being in the interrogation room harness thing. And Max found Misa maybe 3 hours after they first put her in custody, so she still has her memory.**

**Note from Rachel (INKSPELL'D):**** The superpale was intended.**

**And I put L in a mask for fun. :D**

**And you WILL review.**

**FIN CHAPTER**


	9. Wings

**W00t!! Another episode/chapter!**

**Yesterday INKSPELL'D was sick home from school. I made this yesterday but didn't put it up because I have suckish spelling and wanted to wait until Rachel felt better to make her correct my grammar.**

**And to those of you who were wondering how Iggy got the phone number last chapter, Max had put the task force HQ phone number in here post remember?**

**So shut up Rachel.**

**Even if you are sick.**

**Love you all! Enjoy!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Max POV**

I hate Misa.

I hate Misa so much.

Why did I save that bimbo?!

Nudge however has different feelings on the matter. Nudge is a child and Misa is stupid, see how that works? She and Misa get along very well. At least they _did _get along well…

**Unnecessary Flashback**

_Nudge: I know! Like, I can't even _spell_ potato_!

_Misa: I know, like, totally! We have like so much in common!_

_Nudge: Hey do you want some chocolate?_

_Misa: Chocolate, like, makes you fat._

_Nudge: …pardon?_

_Misa: Chocolate. Chocolate makes you, like, fat. I, like, don't eat it._

_Nudge:…*stands up* Yeah I don't see how this is gonna work out._

**End Unnecessary Flashback**

As pondered all this I stretched my wings. They hadn't been out of the jacket since three days ago when I had showed them to the task force after breaking Ryuzaki's nose. Ever since that incident he's been hanging with Fang more. I think they're becoming friends because they have the common agreement that I'm insane. Perhaps they're conspiring agenst me. Well even if they were it didn't matter. I doubted that they could.

There was that whole sticky Christmas matter. Nudge asked me more and more everyday, getting nervous, asking me when Angel, Iggy, and the Gaseman would get here. I didn't have the heart to tell her we couldn't. The others probably weren't going to get here on time, and anyway even if they did we had nothing to celebrate with. No presents, no big dinner. I'm sure everyone in the Task Force had plans. Light and Misa were being incarcerated tomorrow. Even Matsuda was off to visit his family for Christmas, I'm pretty sure he's taking his new girl friend with him too. Even L said Watari and he had plans. He said that they were going back to the place L came from to visit some people. Matsuda had invited us to go with him but I told him he wouldn't want us there. Some flyboys might drop in, or we could just destroy everything ourselves…

Oh well, I guess we would just hang out here during Christmas, but even though I was acting like it was no big deal I had a secret wish, I wanted there to be a Christmas too. I wanted to act like a kid for a day and get a present and not worry about imminent danger and all that jazz.

**Light POV**

Ryuk came into Light's temporary room through his wall.

"I just discovered the best thing ever" I said "And don't think I'm telling you this because I want to help you out. I just have to tell somebody."

He sighed "What is it Ryuk?"

"That little girl has wings!"

"Which little girl? The one with the big mouth, Matsuda, or the one who locks me in bathrooms?"

"The one who locks you in bathrooms."

"Freaking fantastic. Wait what am I thinking?! She can' have wings... Or can she? Misa did say that she had no name, maybe that has something to do with it" Light turned around in his spinney chair facing a desk. "Ryuk, please leave me to my thoughts. I have some research to do before I'm imprisoned." Of course I didn't feel like it.

"She and I can go flying together!"

Light sighed "Please show mercy Ryuk. I have Nudge and Misa talking to me non-stop, please." I decided to leave, not for sympathy, to eat apple products and get I'm in trouble with Max.

**Fang POV**

L and I laughed. It was a sight that would frighten anyone else, but together we sort of put our shields down. Now that L and I got to know each other, we were more alike than I had expected.

Our hanging out together had probably freaked Max out. Knowing her she had probably come up with some crazy idea that we were conspiring agenst her. In reality we were actually putting together a surprise for her and Nudge.

Since Christmas was coming around L didn't have the full focus of the task force, nor did _he_ pay as much attention to things as he usually did. Since they weren't getting any where right now anyway he decided to occupy some time helping me with the surprise.

It was going to be superfun. :3

**Later That Day**

**Max POV**

Light ran down stairs, on his way out of the building, my target. I blocked his path, holding out two apple cores and an empty bottle of apple juice, which I beamed at his face.

"Light! Holy crap! Why aren't there ever apple products here!" I was honestly pissed. "I had a jalapeño pepper earlier! We were out of water you know! The apple juice was all that was left! You could at least have the decency to throw away the bottle!"

I picked an apple out of my pocket and pegged it at his bug stupid head. He flinched expecting to be hit. Just before it hit his face it stopped moving. Then a bite was taken out of it. This continued until the apple ceased to exist.

We stood there in silence, he looked just as surprised as I felt. I started hyperventilating. I rushed upstairs locked the door. If there was an apple eating invisible monster out there I want Light to get eaten not me!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Did fang seriously use the :3 smile?!**

**What is Fang and L's superfun secret surprise?!**

**Found out later!**

**Most likely this weekend!**

**I've got too much stuff to do right now!**

**You had best review!**

**If you don't you get no virtual cookie!!!**

**:D**


	10. READ! THIS! NOW! NOT AFTER YOU EAT! NOW!

Ok, so most of you are probably thinking like, "you use to update a lot. Why did you stop?"

Or maybe you weren't, I don't know I'm not Angel. Ha-ha.

Terrible joke I know.

The reason I haven't updated is because I have to plan out some things. Especial now that the death note hot potato is starting soon. For those who don't know, the death note hot potato starts when Light burry's the death note and causes a lot of events where the death note and memories of said death note are tossed about to different people like in hot potato… I have to keep up with everything that's happening in the death note hot potato and how the flock will affect all his. So I'm reading up on some death note episodes and re-watching some parts of them. I promise that at some point tomorrow I'm going to have the next chapter you for you guys. Then I should be updating more often, I just have a lot of plottish things to sort out right now.

Well right now I'm hungry and I want some spaghetti.

You know I love you guys! ;D

Jenny


	11. Ice Cream

**There's actually a long time span in the anime/manga were Light and Misa were imprisoned. Like a few months. While some of this time is being taken up some wacky stuff's gonna happen! :D**

**Sorry for the delay, but you know some one has to save the world. And if you got something to say 'bout it maybe I'll just let Rubix Cubes take over your minds. The world can get taken over I don't care, I can just go back to MY planet.**

**I feel the need to say, that the rating is T for paranoid. Also if I'm, you know in the mood I can just write:**

**ASS HAT!!!**

**And it's rated T so there's not a dam thing you can do about it.**

**Yes, Ass hat... no not you that idiot next to you.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**MAX'S POV**

The task force head quarters seemed very empty with only L and Watari. Everyone had been given a Christmas break with the exception of Misa, Light, and (as it turns out) his father who were in their prisons. L had called in 2 of his friends to watch them while he and Watari were away. F and T. That got me thinking; was there a whole alphabet? Were there colors? Like agents blue and green? Maybe the numbers 1 through 10 or simplistic shapes like circles and squares? I wouldn't put it past L. Despite the convincing act he put on, when he wasn't on the case L was rather silly.

L and Watari were going to leave late at night. To Nudge it had become apparent that Christmas wasn't happening. She pretended to be fine with it but I knew she wasn't. Iggy had contacted us saying that they couldn't possibly make it in time due to some terrible weather. Christmas was in 5 days; if you include today then its 6 days. Nudge would get over it; she was use to it after all, which makes me feel awful. I wasn't even sure we were Christian, and if so we were terrible at it. I did however know that out of all of us Nudge believed in God the most. That just made me feel worse than I did before.

**L'S POV**

Fang and I had planned well. The plan was falling into place. But enough of the plan.

Max seemed abnormally stressed lately; more abnormally stressed than usual. She wandered around the building place with an expression like everything wrong in the world was her fault. Whenever she saw Nudge she looked even more guilty— if possible.

Just moments ago Nudge had randomly teared up and went to her guest room upstairs, and Max had followed her up to comfort her, to tell her they didn't do things like Christmas most likely.

I took 3 bowls from the cabinet and scooped vanilla ice cream in each, liberally applying hot fudge and whipped cream, adding a cherry to the top of each. As Watari passed the kitchen he grinned at me like a father grinning at his son who had just tied his shoelaces by himself for the first time. I then took all three bowls upstairs to comfort my friends.

When I had gotten up there Max was rubbing circles on Nudges back. Nudge wasn't sobbing her eyes out like other children would. She just looked a tad upset and like she wanted to be left alone. Not angry, just kinda sad. Their eyes were on me immediately. Of course they had heard me coming.

With them I felt at home. The only others in the world that could finish a Sunday as quietly and as fast as I. It was a comfy, home-ish feeling I had only had when around Watari. What did they refer to the people you felt that way with? Ah, yes, family.

Nudge cheered up immediately. In my deep contemplation of family I failed to notice that Max had made a joke and Nudge was giggling. I smiled as though I had heard it and thought it was amusing. She didn't buy it of course. Max had an annoying habit of understanding people better left misunderstood.

Fang then came in with his own bowl of ice cream. "I smelled ice cream." he stated simply and joined us. Now I felt even more at home. Fang was the most like me out of all of the flock. Or at least of what I saw now and what I had heard of the rest of them. We got along surprisingly well. Watari came to the door.

"L?" he asked of my attention, "I have all your things packed." It meant that we should go. I nodded.

"Good," he stated, "we leave in two hours."

**MAX'S POV**

We all spent the next hour and a half sitting around eating bowl after bowl of ice cream and other sugary, cholesterol-filled snacks. L was oddly enough very like us. I sometimes found myself thinking of him as a flock member. Or almost a flock member. You know, what with the lack of mutations and all.

We walked L out to bid him farewell and tell him to have a safe trip and all that crap. I pitied the man. He would come back to a ruined house. We all stood in a line out in front of the car as he set his suitcase inside the back seat of the European style car.

"Say," said L, "you all don't have many belongings, do you?"

"Not really." Nudge answered in a suspicious voice for all of us.

"Good." L gave us one of his rare genuine smiles. His eyes sparkled. With what looked to be happiness. Why would he be so happy about us not having anything of our own…?

"Then you won't have much to pack."

"Where are we going?" asked Nudge though she knew full well where. She gripped my hand excitedly.

"To my old home, to have Christmas with us" he told us.

"To have Christmas at Wammy's House."

**RYUK'S POV:**

"Aw, man. This Christmas is gonna suck. I have to be stuck with you here 'till this "master plan" of yours works out."

Light glared at me.

"Oh," I continued, deciding that his nasty glare deserved some tricks. I quickly thought up a story to fool him with. "And Winged-Chick asked me to give you a present."

Light rolled his eyes, knowing that Max didn't entirely know about my existence. "What is it, Ryuk? Can't you just shut up and not give it to me?" He was being quiet enough so he wouldn't be that picked up by the mics in the room.

From a blind spot in the back of the hold, I hurled an apple at Light's head.

"She said, 'Merry Christmas.'"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Yes, a Wammy's house Christmas!**

**This is so not appropriate, I wish I would have made it almost ****Halloween**** so I can have a Halloween special.**

**Yeah! The upgrade train is back on the rail! That was lame... Anyway ****Death Ride**** is once again my numero uno priority. You're mommy's favorite story! ;)**

**Expect normal and frequent updates once more. On weekends and on some weekdays if I don't have to much homework.**

**NOTE FROM INKSPELL'D :**** I like this chaper! :3 It's so sweet. And surprisingly I didn't have to fix too much… where is she learning this ability of grammar!? The Apocalypse is coming, my friends.**

**I wish Raye Penber was still alive. :(**


	12. Planes and Sleep

**READ... PLEASE**

**Yeah, I said please.**

**At soccer barely 10 minutes in it rained hard and in large quantities. When I got home I looked like I took a 30 minute shower in my soccer clothes.**

**My. Freaking. Cell. Is. Waterlogged. **

**Yes, Rachel. That's why I'm not answering the texts. The phone is busted. I saved the SIM card though. I just hope that it still works. And my kind older brother was just nice enough to play Xbox instead of picking me up even though he knew it was raining.**

**Anyway, enjoy please.**

**...I just said lease again didn't I? This must stop before I gain manners...**

**ALSO!!! Light has relinquished death note ownership reapeat **

**_LIGHT HAS RELINQUESHED DEATH NOTE OWNERSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**and so it begins...**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Max POV**

Planes.

I hate planes.

I mean, it's obvious that if anyone on the plane were to survive a crash it would be us, but still.

When we fly we have control, but when we're in a plane we just sit there, and it's all very contained. Like flying without the flying. It's all enough to make a mutant-chick go as mad as the mad scientist who made her. Nudge had a death grip on my arm. My whole arm. The force she was exerting was enough to pop a regular human's arm out of the socket.

This private jet was first class all the way. With carpet and a television. There were booths to sit in and two fancy leather sofas in the back.

I was already feeling queasy, so the plane's motion didn't help. I didn't know whether to tell L about Mr. Invisible-Apple-Monster or not. It hadn't really been my top priority this week. I've seen so much crazy stuff in my life, my thoughts had strayed from the monster, what with Nudge's constant nagging about Christmas and the like. Now my mind had moved on to deciding about telling L. Did it have something to do with Light? With Kira? With the lack of apple products?

No. No, the lack of apple products is Light's own fault.

_Tell him later._

I told myself.

_Go to sleep, Max._

Did I just talk in third person? No! It's not me! It's—

Max-_ Voice you're back! I haven't talked to you since I last had those cookies!_

Voice-_ You are under stress, and I have come to tell you that sleep is the answer._

Max- _So you're a stress guru now? No, I'm not sleepy._

Voice-_ Fine._

I was of course sleepy, but there was no way I could sleep with Nudge clinging to me in a confided air plane.

I got sick of her cutting off my circulation, but I didn't want her to feel scared. So I detached her arms from mine and set them at her sides. Then I spread out my wing and wrapped over her, just has I had at Itex **(A/N: Third book.)** in a much more comfortable position.

L looked at me for a moment from across the booth. "You look like a mother bird," he said with amusement.

"At least she doesn't puke in their mouths," said Fang.

Nudge popped her head from the opening at the top of my wing making an 'eew' face. "Max, make him stop being gross." She obviously needed someone to blame for being disgusting since Gazzy wasn't here. Fang shrugged and smiled. At least we were all in a state of comfort now.

Nudge eventually fell asleep. L sat across from us. He was actually asleep. With a lollypop in his mouth. I then decided to postpone telling him of the monster guy for a bit. Not now. Not when he was relaxed enough to actually sleep.

I took the lollypop out of his mouth so he wouldn't suffocate or anything. Fang and I lay both him and Nudge down on the sofas and threw a blanket over both of them. L didn't stir. He was far too exhausted. The years with little sleep had finally caught up I suppose, if even a little bit.

As soon as I sat back down my eyes began to shut. "We will land early tomorrow, in England." Said our pilot, who was Watari. He must have noticed through the camera that we were all getting tired. He turned off the lights.

"I'll take watch," said Fang noticing. I nodded. _Old habits die hard, _I thought to myself with a snicker. Then again if the plane began to crash, Fang could get us out quick.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**You guys should read these notes more... They tell you a lot of jazz.**

**Please review. I'm really sad right now. *sob* I-I'll give you this virtual pie! *sniff* or you know a virtual cupcake. *bursts into tears***

**Note from INKSPELL'D :**** I edited this while listening to Wicked. :3**

**Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty, after one more night left here in town! So have another drink, my **_**green**_** elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer! Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me dooowwwnn…**

**XD**

**Guys, the next chapter is gonna be great! So review! She(we) should get paid for this next chapter! :3!!!! Oh, and if Ryuk isn't in it, believe me, I'll make him be.**


	13. A Speicial Occasion

**Please forgive me if the end is messed up a little, I'm sick and was on sleeping pills when I wrote it. In fact I'm on then now, hmmm.**

**By the way the planet I'm from originally is Canstoriam. In 6****th**** grade I moved to Weirdo World.**

**And there ARE rubix cubes trying to take over your minds.**

**Those kids that can solve them are aliens.**

**You are not an alien if you re-arranged the stickers.**

**That is all.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ryuk THIRD PERSON POV**

Now that Light had relinquished ownership of the Death Note, Ryuk just didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he had to go back to the Shinigami Realm eventually, but Ryuk didn't want to wait all that time until Light's "master plan" worked out. So he went ahead and left Light going crazy in the cell with his new consciousness.

But where should he go? Rem was already with Kira Number Three by now, and Ryuk did NOT feel like looking for the new wack job. No, Ryuk knew just where to go.

He swooped down and landed on a roof next to a smoking chimney. Quite the group was making its way to a Gothic super-genius orphanage. Ryuk perched up there and waited, trying to think of what he could do. Maybe he could get all the wing-ed kids to fly with him! Yes, that was a top priority to him.

"This might be... interesting."

Merry Christmas, Ryuk. **(A/N: :3)**

**Nudge POV**

I took off my mitten and reached my hand out to the Gothic gate, to sense those who had been there before. It was my ability-- to be able to touch things and see who had been there. I placed my hand on it, and what I saw scared me. A boy of about 7 grasped the gate with white fists. It looked about autumn. He looked kind of like a miniature L, but he his black hair hung limp instead if spiky, and seemed bitter. A little girl was on the ground next to him sitting criss-cross, watching a lady bug crawl across the ground with hollow eyes. She had light blond hair tied in loose pig tails with bangs that almost covered her big blue eyes. She looked empty inside.

I sensed death, anger and madness. But the worst was the feeling of sadness, depression, and loneliness. It overwhelmed me. The feeling was dark. The boy licked something off of his fingers; jelly or jam it looked like. His eyes flashed red and he grinned evilly. Above his head in red letters it said "Ryuzaki."

I withdrew my hand as if the gate had burned me. Max looked at me, concern written all over her face. She put my mitten back on my hand and drew my scarf closer around my mouth, then took my hand.

Ryuzaki? L? Was that L? I sobbed, still feeling the lingering sad feelings. She squeezed my hand comfortingly. I felt eyes burn into my back. I turned to find L staring at us.

"What?" Max questioned his far-out look.

He shook his head and blinked. "Déjà vu," He told us. I shrugged and turned back around to face the Gothic style building. It had an aura about it. That said that it had a history, so much good and bad had happened there, so much was going to happen, and so much was happening.

The building scared the living crap out of me.

**Mello POV**

I stared out the window, bored as hell. What could I do for fun? I could annoy Near, but it wouldn't effect him, as always. Near was so aggravating like that. Besides, I just wasn't in the mood.

I couldn't annoy Rodger; I just didn't have any good ideas. I mean, I've already crushed every ant farm that he's ever owned. Matt wouldn't help. He was too obsessed with his new video game. He simply wouldn't move, and no amount of screaming would get him to. I snapped my chocolate bar. It was my favorite kind. I had gotten it just 7 days ago on my 15th birthday. I was now older than Matt _and_ Near, and proud of it. I had been saving my chocolate for a special occasion, but there are no special occasions on my calendar except for Christmas, where I would get more chocolate anyway. So why not eat it?

Staring out the window, I saw something I hadn't seen before. Out of the chilly mist came a group of people.

L! L was back! And Watari! And... what? Who were these people? A boy who looked just like a teenage L stood behind two girls. One was little and she held the hand of an older girl. A pretty girl with brown hair. Her eyes were that of a darker brown, that reminded me of the very chocolate bar I was holding in my mouth. She was bundled up warm; she giggled at something the little girl said. I think I liked her. I hadn't had a crush since I was 5. Suddenly Near was behind me, gazing over my shoulder to the newcomers outside. He was staring at her too!

I practically felt a light bulb pop from my head. Something to do... We both liked her, obviously. So why not make a contest of it?

Now I just had to word it in a way that would make Near agree...

"Say, Near," I said. "I think I like that girl outside. I'll probably ask her out."

"Funny, Mello I was just thinking the same thing."

I snapped my chocolate bar; it was a special occasion indeed.

Challenge accepted.

**L POV**

I opened the door and held it for everyone to file in. You might think that going into a house full of children who might some day be my rivals would be dangerous. But I didn't have to cover my face around the children, because no one new what L looked like in the first place (with the exception of my apprentices Near, Matt, and Mello, of course). To the children who haven't seen me and knowingly knew who I was, I was just a creepy looking man who always was around Watari.

When we were all in, I walked up to Mello and gave him a hug. It looked like it scared the crap out of him. Then I gave one to Near. He just sat there. Max gasped.

"I didn't know that you had a brother, L!" Now Near looked shocked and Mello looked mad.

"These are my apprentices, Max." I told her. She blushed.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Also," I said, "everyone call me Ryuzaki from now on. Alright?"

Everyone gave an agreement. Nudge looked afraid. I frowned and raised my eyebrows but said nothing.

**Max POV**

L showed Nudge and I to our room. Obviously they had spare rooms in a orphanage. It was equipped with 3 beds for some reason, and a large _**W**_ardrobe filled with old clothes. Nudge giggled and walked into the _**W**_ardrobe.

"Check it out, Max! She called, "I found Narnia!" I laughed and so did she. Some one knocked on our door.

"Come in!" called Nudge, trying on a boa from the _**W**_ardrobe. Fang opened the door and smiled.

"L and I planned a little something," he said. "A Christmas present. Come down stairs and look."

Nudge and I followed Fang downstairs. And standing there was...

Angel, Iggy and Gazzy.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**In case you were all wondering, I've got the flue. Turns out my brother gave it to me. Freaking sucks. I have a field trip tomorrow, and I don't care if I'm puking my guts out by then I WILL go! In case you've all guessed there will be no update on Saturday. It's ****Halloween**** and I don't want to get you out of the Christmas spirit. Please revew.**

**Note from INKSPELL'D : The Ws in **_**W**_**ardrobe are like that on purpose. Kudos to the person who knows who the two kids from the beginning are.**

**I told you Ryuk would be in this one... X3**

**Note from Jenny again: I went on the field trip. And yes, the little boy Nudge saw was BB and the little girl was A, but I'm sure you've all found that out. **

**I have many things planned for Christmas...**

**Love you all!**

**Jenny**


	14. Pinky Promise

**Ok this chapter is back at the Kira HQ with F and T. It kinda talks about how Wammy's House works as well as some of my perspective on the subject. It's supposed to give people insite on what it's like to be a kid at Wammy's an stuff. I kinda felt like writing about them and I'm the author so I'm gonna write about them. And there isn't a darn thing you can do about it.**

**And there really is a T. It said so in L Change the World. :D It didn't specify on the gender and what they did I just noticed that there was a T.**

**And Rachel you cannot put Ryuk in this because it takes place yesterday morning while everyone is sleeping on the plane, and if you do I will edit it out.**

**Because this isn't about him!**

**Also I like wrecking your day... ^u^**

**I would also like to say that for some of you who are like 'whered the plot go?' don't worry! The christmas is a break in the plot for a little while. Then we'll get right back into it with some big events...**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Earlier That Morning 1:00 AM, Kira Investigation HQ**

**F POV**

I paced back and forth, checking the monitors for then ten thousandth time. Just as they had been seconds before Light, Misa, and Soichiro all slept uncomfortably in their simplistic cots. T was fast asleep. Sprawled out across the sofa and snoring loudly. I shook my head disappointedly to know one in particular. T always was a woman of leisure. The opposite of me, but also my best and only friend.

Letters were not people but positions. The Wammy's House system worked as say the mailman's job would work. If the mailman were to die, he would be replaced by another person whom you would call also call the mailman. I am F until the day I die. Then I will be replaced by another new F that will do my job. The job of a mailman is to deliver mail, and a milkman's job is to deliver milk. Well F's job is to train in investigation and martial arts and be put on the front lines; the job of the T is to be an artist.

The position of T was _always_ an artist. And this T was no different than the other T before her. She had grown up at Wammy's and when she was young she was labeled an artist. She was trained the rest of her life to be one; along with many others. The rest all went on to become great artists but she was the best. Not only was she an artist, she was an official product of Wammy's house, only the finest. And this exact thing was happening at Wammy's right now. Little children all painting, competing with one another to be the new T. I think that her number one apprentice's alias was Linda. That's how it went. You came with your birth name, got an aliece, something normal, and if you gre to be a letter than you were _that_ letter. Linda came as Sara, she was named Linda, and when she grew up she would be T.

T and I went way back. Then again that was the only way you could know another letter: if you were childhood friends. After you grew up letters rarely saw each other, and unless you were already friends it was quite impossible to form a friendship, only alliances. T and I were one of the few. We even knew each others real names, for we were friends before we were given aliases at age 3. We were trained to forget our real names (if we ever knew them in the first place, to those taken to Wammy's as babies). T and I had made a friendship vow to remember each others names. I could not remember mine, only hers and vise versa.

Normally an artist would not be chosen for this job. She was however the only one in the Wammy's House system who was available to help out at the moment. This was a two person job after all; I couldn't do it by myself. Though it felt like I was. Also when L heard I was coming and she had no other mission, being the kind sole he was, he decided to let us see each other again instead of picking another letter out of their mission.

I felt myself growing bored. It couldn't be helped. Though I was F, I was still relatively young. As was T. Only in our twenties. I still had a bit of a short attention span.

I checked the monitors yet again. Feeling my eyes droop. Yet I refused to wake T. It was my turn to keep an eye on them. Not hers. She should sleep.

Perhaps I should take this opportunity to tell L of the changes in Light and Misa...

I picked up the phone and dialed L's number (which we all know is 555-555-5555).

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice at the other end.

"L" I said in a business-ish manner "There have been significant changes in Light."

L groaned. "Max, I don't care if he's been stealing the apple juice we cannot lock him in the bathroom again! No matter how much fun it is... Well ok maybe just this once."

I sighed. You wouldn't guess it by looking at him but when you tried to wake L it was... difficult. He didn't get enough sleep and his body wouldn't let him up until he was all caught up on the missed nights of sleep spent investigating. When he _did_ wake up. He had no clue what was happening around him for at least an hour. Once he slept in his helicopter chair while a gunmen shot up his helicopter, after ten minutes he asked me for ice cream then fell back asleep. Believe me I was flying the copter after all.

I sighed again "Ok L, go back to bed."

L yawed "Ok Watari."

I set down the phone. T loudly snored and it made me jump. My eyes continued to droop. Screw this. I was sleepy. I didn't have the heart to wake up T. She looked tired. The way she was sprawled looked like someone had shot her. Were not for the snoring I would have been worried.

So, (just a bit disappointed that I was giving in to sleep) I threw a blanket over T and lay down on the couch across from hers.

One would think we had been shot by gunmen the way we were individually sprawled out, were we not so loudly snoring.

**F's Flashback Dream**

_The girl now known as T giggled. She was painting a unicorn. A unicorn fit to be hung next to Picasso but a unicorn non the less. She dipped her paintbrush in pink paint and yanked it out of the cup of paint, it splattered all over her white t-shirt and jeans. The paint hit her knee through the hole in her jeans that she got from falling off of that bike that she tried to hook an engine up to. The paint even hit her bare toes She was a very sloppy girl. She didn't mind. She liked her white shirts with paint on them anyway. They were too boring._

_Just as she dipped her paintbrush in a dull green color, the same as her eyes the boy we know as F sobbed on the floor. She jumped and sent another splatter of paint across her outfit. T looked down at him and frowned._

"_What's wrong Jac-" she paused. She didn't want to say his real name. Earlier that morning they got their aliases. He was Cory now and she was Megan._

"_What's wrong Cory?" she corrected. 'Cory' sobbed again._

"_I don't wanna be Cory." he told her "or a letter, that's not what my mommy named me. Now I'm gonna forge it and be stupid Cory."_

_Megan frowned. She knew Cory had loved his mom. He missed her a lot. He especially loved things him mom had given him and would never throw them out. Not even his baby blanket. Apparently not his name either. She thought of something to make him feel better. Tugging one of her shoulder length, messy golden braids in thought; a nervous habit she had._

"_I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "Let's never ever forget each others names." She told him "As long as someone doesn't forget your name you'll still be Jacob and I'll still be Chelsea." When she said their names she had whispered it. She didn't like getting in trouble. Megan got her crayons taken away last time Roger had found her and Cory making a small bomb. (A common pass-time for children at Wammy's.)_

_He sniffled "Alright." She grinned. "Good! Picky promise! Crosses don't count!"_

_They locked pinkies._

_Chelsea ruffled Jocob's army style shaved head, something that wouldn't be easy if he was standing up since he was actually taller than most everyone their age. He smiled back weakly. She helped him up from his fetal position on the ground._

_..._

_He sighed "You wanna make a bomb agein don't you?"_

_"Hecks yeah!"_

_And so a super genius friendship was born!_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hooray for implied FxT!!! :D**

***gag* Even if it's subtle writing romantic stuff kills me a little inside (not meant to sound emo). I'm trying to get a little better at it though. Even though I fail. I was going to make it sweeter but I'm already dying a little sooo....**

**Picky promises are extremely serious, so you now their life buddies.**

**I hope you enjoyed this random chapter! I didn't think it was possable to get farther from the plot but... I did it.**

**Love you!!**


	15. Wammy Adventures

**Hey hey hey I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay guys! I do have excuses though!**

**- I got a new harvest moon DS game; I have been OBSESSED with it. I mean like I have devoted every waking moment to the game! I have recently taken a break from it though because it is aggravating me.**

**- I've been waiting to read this one book and I only have till the end of the break to read it. It's finished now.**

**- My editor Rachel is making me read ANOTHER book. She nags me constantly! I finished that earlier today.**

**So there...**

**Also I know that I've almost left the plot completely but since Light Misa and Light's dad are incarcerated I thought I'd use the time for a goof off thing with Wammy's house. Now that ****Christmas**** is coming and ****Thanksgiving**** is over I'm making it my duty to get you all pumped up for the holidays!**

**So here you go! -Sorry this beginning thing is so long...-**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Max POV**

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy ran to me and knocked me over with a hug. Iggy walked over to us.

"Awww! It's not a hug without Iggy!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms and making an overly happy smile. Iggy lifted all of us up in a heap like he was picking up a bundle of dirty clothes.

Iggy groaned

"Ugh," he shouted, "You're all so fat!" He released us and we all landed on the floor with a loud smack. Total quickly ran over to Nudge and jumped in her arms, licking her face. She scrunched it up.

"Ah! Ew ew ew!" She held him out at arm length like he was poisonous.

Come to think of Total, his talking was probably gonna make L beside himself trying to logically explain it.

I giggled at the thought of L spewing out his tea in shock. Fang looked at me with raised eyebrows, for it was not often that I giggled in such a girly way. Total jumped in my lap when he was done saying hello to Nudge. I lifted him before he could slobber up my face. I looked back up at Fang and in an instant he understood, he cracked a smile and nodded with understanding.

I stood up lifting Total with me.

"Ryuzaki" I said holding out Total. "Say hello to Total!"

L smiled a little "Hello there," he sad to Total.

Total grinned like a human.

"Hey," he chuckled "Fang's got a mega-sized clone!"

L fainted.

**20 Minutes**** Later**

L was lying on the couch, unconscious. I felt a tiny bit guilty. I guess I should have went though that a little with him beforehand.

"So," I said. "How did you all get here?"

Angel smiled. "Fang called us last minute. He told us that you and Nudge were kinda sad about Christmas. He told us the guy you're staying with was loaded and he could get us over there.

Gazzy grinned. "We rode here in a _helicopter_! Like that one from the movie Mr. Deeds! With couches and a TV and stuff!"

We introduced them to Watari and L (though he was still unconscious) and explained to them a little about Wammy's House and the Kira case.

Watari looked up at the wall clock after our brief explanation.

"Well," he said, "I suppose that's enough explaining for now. You all should go see your rooms and explore the grounds. Please do not tell any of the children, staff, or," he eyed total, "_Animals_About L, the Kira case, or your wings and the like. Also be sure that you meet Matt, Mello and Near."

Wow. The kids here have made-up names, too.

He handed us all a piece of paper with our room number written on it in fancy scrawl. Everyone then dispersed, off to explore the building before he could say another word.

**Angel's POV**

This place is slowly driving me mad. So many smart people! So many great thoughts! I may be a little advanced for someone my age (Max tells me I'm her little smart cookie), but reading these kid's thoughts is so overwhelming!

I tried to block out everyone's thoughts and focused my mind-reading talents on my analysis of Watari and L. L seemed very nice. He seems to like sweets (it's what he was dreaming about after he passed out), and is clearly genius level. I think if I didn't have too many other geniuses' thoughts penetrating my mind I would like him a lot.

Watari is good too. He seems to have gone through a lot of battles though, I can tell just by how he thinks about things in a paranoid way. Not that we don't do that too. In fact it makes me like him more.

I would have to meet these people that Watari suggested. I reluctantly let the genius thoughts into my mind and began to sort through them.

_Am I using too much green paint?_

A female voice. All the names Watari gave me sound like boy's names. At least as far as my knowledge of made up names go...

_Once I break down the molecular structure..._

I don't care that that's a boy voice I am not dealing with that at the moment.

_One more domino, and I, Near, shall have made a butterfly pattern!_

... O... kay. That was weird. Yet oddly convenient... Well I'll just have to follow that thought then.

I follow the thoughts all the way up stairs where there are dominos arranged in... Wow. A butterfly shape.

There is a peculiar boy sitting in the middle of it all. He was white hair, skin, and pajamas. He looks up at me.

I sit down at the front of the door without breaking eye contact.

"I like your butterfly."

He smiles.

**Nudge POV**

Hmmm. Where to go? I want to-

A smell interrupts my thoughts.

A smelly smell.

A smelly smell that smells... smelly.

_Chocolate._

I follow the scent upstairs and into a room.

A girly looking boy dressed in black is sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. I walk up to him and sit criss-cross-apple sauce. Except I kind of can't because Light ate it all. **(A/N: Get it? Get it??)**

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Chocolate." I state simply, pointing a finger at the beautiful deliciousness he was holding to his mouth.

He glares at me "Get your own!"

Hmm. I'm younger than him. Maybe I can be sad and he'll feel bad.

My eyes fill with purposeful tears. "P- please?" I ask, now twining my fingers together under my chin.

He scoffed "Please, that's the oldest trick in the book! It's all I did when I was younger."

I glare back. "Hmm. You are a wise one, Mr. Willy Wonka guy."

"Willy Wonka guy?"

"I could call you gay guy, if you would rather that."

"I'm Dutch! It's a Dutch hair cut!"

"You don't sound Dutch..."

"Get out of my room!" he growls menacingly.

I walked to the door but before I leave I peek in the door.

"I know there's more chocolate. I smell it. I also smell your worry for the chocolate." I sniff the air.

"Protect it well."

And with that I left.

**Ryuk POV**

I was still at the orphanage in England, nothing better to do. What was taking Rem so long to find another Kira, for Kira's sake? It was taking soooo looong.

Melding though some walls, I came to a room with a TV, a couple of kids, and a table. It was a human dining room, hardly anything like the ones in Japan. But what was _that!?_ Could it really be true?

YES!!! Yes, FINALLY!!!

_APPLES!!!_

I hadn't had an apple for weeks! FINALLY!! I pounced on the large, circular table, not moving it an inch. Making sure I wasn't moving things was a habit that Light got me into, and I guess I couldn't quite shake it. But there were apples!! I big round bowl of them right in the middle of the table! No one was eating them, so it was my duty!

I shoved two in my mouth. Then three. Four more! I ate them so quickly that the kids didn't know what hit them. First the bowl was full of nice, red, shiny, juicy apples, and then it wasn't!

My actions were rewarded by a couple of squeaky screams running out of the room, leaving the TV on.

As I munched, an English Charlie Brown was searching for a missing English Snoopy.

Hehehe.

**Iggy POV**

Bored bored bored. Yet I can't burn or blow up anything. Not in a place full of kids. Max would have my head. I sigh. It's a shame... I need something to do. I feel along the wall until I reach a door opening and walk in.

"Hi Iggy." I Hear Angel say. I smile.

"Hey Angel, wucha up to?"

"My new friend Near is showing me how he makes butterflies."

"Um... Ok then Angel."

She sighs. "Don't be stupid, Iggy. They're butterfly shapes made of dominos."

"Not less weird" I mutter under my breath.

She huffs. "Shut up. It's pretty."

I nod. "Alright then. Well Max is looking for me. I can… hear it..." *shifty eyes*

"Max," said Angel, "is eating Pocky on the porch in the back."

"No she isn't...*uncomfortable cough* Bye."

OK! I am no longer randomly going into anyone's room any time soon!

Well I guess there's nothing left to do but make a stink bomb. Max will get over it. Now where's Gazzy?

**Matt POV**

"Why should I help you?"

Mello fumed "Because I'm your best friend!"

"So that means I'm supposed to take time away from my _new game,_" I wave my controller at his face, still playing the game 'cause I've got _awesome skillz_, "to aid you in winning the heart of some girl who you _don't know_ just so you can beat _Near_!?"

"Yes!"

I sigh. "No, Mello"

In a huff, Mello snatched the controller out of my hands. Mario fell down a hole and died.

Mello froze. He dropped the control.

"Matt! You know I didn't mean it!"

I turn to him very slowly, sure that one eye was twitching. "You killed Mario! You bastard! H- How could you?!"

"Matt, I didn't mean—"

"Get out of my room!"

"But Matt this is the game room!"

"Get out!"

Melloslowly backed out of the room so he could give me time to cool off. I just sat there for a while and stared at the screen.

A few minutes later a girl walked in with brown hair and eyes. She had a sick of strawberry pocky hanging out of her mouth. The girl observed me staring crestfallen at the TV.

"Aww," she said. "Die?"

I nodded. She shook her head sadly as if to say 'it's a shame'.

"Hey, wanna play one on one?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

**Back at the Task Force HQ **

**No Ones POV**

"I'm sorry F!" Shouted T through tears "I thought the raccoon was so cute! I didn't know that this would happen!"

"Of course you didn't! You were drunk!" yelled back F "I told you the party was a terrible idea!"

The HQ was in shambles after the wild party. Broken beer bottles, soda cans, and food littered the floor. Everyone had filed out already and T and F had checked the whole house to make sure. Since they are after all in there very early twenties, and they were left alone to watch 3 suspects sit in rooms and do nothing all day; T ,of course, thought it called for a party.

T had walked outside last night and found a raccoon. T thought it would be a nice idea to have it as a pet so she brought it inside. It seemed to like her. When F saw her carrying it he thought it would attack her and took it out of her grasp. Being pulled suddenly like that freaked it out, the raccoon wriggled out of his grasp, and scampered off. It made a mess of everything. It was slowly destroying the house. They just couldn't get it out.

Currently the two were sitting behind a turned over couch. F had a pot on his head for protection and T had a spaghetti strainer with pieces of hair sticking out of the holes, each wielding a spoon. T racked her shaky fingers through the back of her long hair in some odd way trying to comfort herself. It was put down for the party instead of her usual braids and she was wearing a white skirt instead of baggy jeans. F was dress in a more casual way too instead of his carefully calculated clothes. Both of their dressings were a mistake. But who would have expected that they would be faced with the capture of a rabid raccoon?

T sniffled. "We could call animal control." She suggested.

F flipped open his phone and was just about to dial when he heard a noise. It sounded like a strained pipe. Suddenly a pipe popped out of the wall slowly bending. Bite marks were all over it. The pipe was shaking. For a moment everything was silent. The water pipes were about to pop. Instead of smarty protecting his phone F dropped it and clutched T for dear life just as a rusty snap was heard and water came roaring from every direction.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Yes T and F aare in quite a pickel.**

**haha. Pickels.**

**Anywhodles I did the math (with INKSPELL'Ds help) to find out everyones ages. So here.**

**Near- 13**

**Matt-14**

**Mello-15**

**So there. It was not AngelxNear. So don't be all 'gross! blabla!' or anything. You will hear more about Iggy's bomb's and F and T's raccoon delema again soon.**

**Love you!,**

**Jenny**

**Note from INKSPELL'D: This chappie was fun to edit. And the Ryuk part was fun, too. :3  
I'm sickly again. :( I should be doing a resrch paper, my packet of math problems, and my Yeabook! article, but you know, whatever. Yayy procrastination!**

**And colds. T.T**

**Stay tuned for the next AWESOME ****Death Ride**** chapter!  
And have a Superfun holida!!**

**-the holida was intended.-**

***Rachel***


	16. Dinner

**The update train is back on the rail! Woot woot!**

**Read the authors note for the end plz, I hate coping and pasting... I'm lazy. :3**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**No Ones POV**

It all started with the chime.

Just a small chime from one of those triangle instruments.

That's all.

The Chime signaled the start of dinner time. Angel and Near stood up and left their domino creations. Nudge stopped spying on Mello, spying because she was waiting for the perfect striking moment. Mello stopped protecting his chocolate. Matt and Max stopped playing games together. Fang came from wherever the heck he was this whole time.

And The Gasman and Iggy finished planting the stink bomb…

Every genius child put down what they were working on and stopped what they were doing to stuff their faces together in the Main dining room.

Once all were sitting around the massive table, Roger (with a very bored yet somehow disgusted face) and some staff brought out the banquet of gross food required to feed all the children. The only edible food was an absolutely massive white cake with pink frosting rimming the sides for dessert that was being eaten in celebration of the orphanage's guests. You could only have that if you ate your regular 'food' though...

It sat on the table on a platter with a silver removable dome covering it so that it was invisible to everyone.

"This stuff's gross," mumbled Matt to Max, pushing the 'food' with his spoon. "Maybe if some people weren't so freaking selfish we could eat good stuff."

Max shivered. "I've eaten out of the garbage before," she told him. "This stuff's gross to even me."

Matt laughed under his breath. "That's what I'm gonna do with my money if I ever grow up and get rich. Donate a lot of it to this place, and maybe some other ones." He told her.

"Wow," said Max. "I feel bad now. If I were rich I wouldn't have thought to do that. Just get stuff for me."

He shrugged. "Of course I would spend stuff on me too. A room full of video games!" His eyes glowed.

At another part of the table chairs scooted away from Mello and his growing aura of anger. He glared big, sharp, poisoned, imaginary darts at Matt. Matt looked up at Mello _What?_ he mouthed. Mello glared harder and mouthed, _Traitor!_

Matt shrugged and continued to push the something-surprise around his plate; he thought maybe Mello was just being moody for no reason as usual.

Mello scooped some 'food' in his spoon and pulled it back to fling it at Matt.

He missed…

And hit Max.

**Max POV**

Splat!

All conversation stopped. Everything that moments ago seemed so important was set aside to see my reaction. I stoop up slowly, whipping the gunk off of my face. It was clear where it came from.

_Mello._

One would think, "Max, you aren't gonna hit a kid!" But Mello is a year older than me, so...

I scooped more off my plate and balled it up. It hit Mello right in the face. I swear you could hear a pin drop. No one ever dared to do anything to Mello. He would kill them in a heart beat… or at least that's what I figured.

"FOOD FIIIIGHT!!!!" shouted Gazzy.

Food began flying around. The room filled up with cheers, war cries, and loud laughing.

I joined in. Revenge on Mello would have to come later, because I've always kinda secretly wanted to be in a food fight. Roger was screaming at kids to put down the food, and that this was _not_ how protégés were supposed to behave. That earned him a few good hits to the face with sludge. One of which was from me. It hit him right in the eye. Matt was absolutely slaughtering people with chunks off his plate.

I heard Gazzy cackle manically. I thought it was because he was having fun, but when I looked at him he wasn't ever participating. He was staring at something and pulling on Iggy's sleeve. I followed their line of vision to a kid about to take of the dome covering the cake. I understood what was happening in an instant.

"_NOoooooo!!!_"

I was too late.

The kid took off the dome and white smoke filled the air. It smelled like dirty gym socks, BO, rotten fish, moldy cheese, and Gazzy. I gagged on the stale air. Those idiots planted a stick bomb in the cake that activated when the dome went up!

The original intention was probably that it would be a big production when the cake was uncovered. Everyone would lean in and then all hell would break loose. Of course all hell had _already _broken loose. That was probably just a plus for them.

Once everyone smelt the stink bomb they all started screaming, especially the girls. They all let out shrill ear piercing screams. My super mutant hearing boosted this up. I can only imagine what Iggy was going through. Serves him right.

Suddenly right before my eyes, a platter of apples rose in the air, and the nice, red, shiny, juicy apples started disappearing one by one. The core and all! Suddenly I had a flashback, back at the HQ when I chucked an apple at Light's stupid head, and it also stopped in mid-air and disappeared. Was this some sort of connection…?

The sudden disappearance of the apples got even _more_ kids screaming, and before I could ponder about the whole apple thing any longer, some goop hit me in the eye.

The screams got so loud that we all heard a shaking. The glass chandelier dropped from the ceiling and landed at the center of the table. The shattering of multiple pieces of glass made everyone jump. Some kid with an awful sweet tooth saved the cake before the crash.

Rogers face turned a tomato red. He was screaming at the top of his lungs orders to stop and other crap, so I just threw more stuff at him.

Then L came in rubbing his eyes. "I heard a crash…" he mumbled tiredly. Then he gasped, eyes widening to and unbelievable size. "Cake!"

"No Ryuzaki!" shouted Angel. "The cake is a lie!"

Some clever child grabbed the cake and lobbed it at L's head. He seemed to like it. L licked it off of his face.

And with that the food fight continued.

L was just having a blast. He was chucking anything he could grab at the kids laughing like a kid with a new toy. He threw cake bits, the gruel-mystery-substance, children. Yeah, he beamed children with children. It was a massacre. But his face was glowing. He probably… no, _definitely_ hadn't had this much fun in a very, very long time.

Suddenly Nudge burst through the door carrying a ton of chocolate bars. Mello started running after her and screaming at the top of his lungs while she cackled and ran.

_Stop this madness! _Shouted the Voice.

"No!" I yelled out loud. "I'm having fun for the first time in months, with no responsibilities!" I let out a loud laugh. "Now get out of my head, you stupid Voice!" Wow. That turned some heads.

"STOP!!!"

Everyone froze.

Nudge and Mello stopped mid sprint. The food fighting kids all stopped with their food filled hands in the air. Everyone stopped to look at Watari who had made the command. He was just standing there, as if nothing had come out of his mustach'd mouth.

The only sound in the room was the last food pieces that were already airborne landing, and the sound of chandler glass tinkling on the floor.

"Everyone," said Watari calmly, "go to your rooms. You too, Ryuzaki."

L pouted. "But Watar_iiiii_!" he said.

Watari pointed upstairs.

I saw Near walk over to Angel and throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He sighed. "Come, apprentice." She giggled. Angel loved being carried.

Iggy grabbed Gasser by the arm and pulled him upstairs. Since he was blind he ran into the wall quite a few times on the way...

**Back at HQ with T & F**

**F's POV**

I woke up at the top of the stairs.

I sat up and when I opened my mouth water came rushing out. I sat there a moment and sputtered.

"T?!?!?" I shouted as loud as possible.

"I'm down here!" I looked down stairs.

Crap.

The whole first floor is flooded. The water ended about a foot below the top of the stairs. T was on a couch that apparently floated. She pushed herself off and swam over to the stairs where I was. She sputtered for a minute too.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, it looks like that raccoon weakened some water pipes," I said. "That caused the total collapsing of ALL the water pipes in these twenty some-odd floors. That's a lot of water. Apparently just enough to fill the entire bottom floor, thanks to the building's stupid water reserve."

She groaned. "Do you know how big the water bill's gonna be?!"

We just sat there a second.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

I listened for a second. "That's rushing water... Crap!" I shouted. "The water's still flooding. It's a lot slower, but it's still flooding."

"But the kitchen's on this floor! And the living room!"

"There's more kitchens, don't worry. I just don't want L to freaking kill us when he sees this place. Trashed from a wild party, flooded, and there's a raccoon somewhere. How are you supposed to explain that?! We're supposed to be trained professionals!"

T stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"Let's go catch Chibi!"

"Chibi?"

"I named him once I found him..."

"You named the rabid raccoon… Chibi."

"Uh-huh."

"..."

*sigh* "Let's go catch... Chibi. The crazy raccoon."

"Yay! Chibi catching time! Woo!"

God help us.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The next chapter kinds gets a little back on the plot.**

**Audience: Finally! This is turning into a crack fic!**

**Me: Shappup! (Intentional misspelling)**

**...**

**So, yeah...**

**Love you guys so much! Welcome my new viewers! You all get updates soon 'Cuz you're mommy's favorite! *huggles***

**Jenny**

**Note from INKSPELL'D: I like T. I imagine her with Polynesian features, silky black hair, and tan skin. I'm still sickly, btw. But whatever. XD I loved all the chaos in this chapter!!**

**I love Ryuk.**

**And Watari and his mustach'd face. XD**

**Rachel**


	17. What's Behind the Door

**Sorry for not updating that much. I've been doing many chrismas related things. From now till Chrismas there will be an update each day, 1 for each day.**

**By shear dumb freaking luck- I mean my awesome calculating skillz! We have exactly 3 days till Christmas including today in both the story and in real life. Yay! Perfect-ness! :D**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**3**

**The Gasman POV**

Iggy sighed and felt around the living room for a couch to collapse on. This place was boring. There wasn't a thing to do here. I mean sure, we had some fun at the dinner; but someone of Iggy and mine's standards could certainly do better than that.

Speaking of dinner, I feel we should tell you that Max punished us for that whole fiasco...

You don't wanna know how.

So the next day (yesterday) we were good little boys, no explosions, no bombs of any kind, no fires. So today we were having havoc withdrawal.

Today had so far consisted of having a grotesque breakfast and lying around for about 2 hours. Everyone was busy so no one wanted to do anything! Max was playing some game with some new friend of hers, Angel had said something of spending the day with her mentor (I chose not to ask), when we asked Nudge if she wanted to hang out she was too busy watching some gothic chick (at least I think she was a chick) through binoculars who was setting up all these traps around a 2 foot stack of chocolate (again I chose not to ask), and Fang was eating cake with L as it seems the two of them have formed a friendship. Iggy and I, left with nothing to do, were forced to roam the house in search of some source of entertainment.

"Come on Ig" I said "There's got to be some kind of interesting thing here."

"Let's just make another stink bomb and hope it can cause as much havoc as last time." He suggested.

"No way Iggy! You know what Max did to us last time!" We shuddered simultaneously.

"Fine" said Iggy "Let's go look around."

We looked all around the house in various places until we happened upon Watari's office.

"We probably shouldn't go in there." I told Iggy.

"OOooooooOOO! So scary! What will Watari and his moustache do to us?!" Iggy flaied his arms around in mock scary.

"No I'm not just being a pansy Iggy. I'm freaking serious! What if once we open the door, like, all these SWAT guy's come out of no where?! This is _Watari_ were talking about!"

Iggy hadn't heard a word I said, he was still mocking me "Beware the mustache! OOOOOooooooo!"

He tried to open the door but it was locked. Iggy pulled his handy-dandy bobby pin lock pick out of his sock and started to pick the door.

"Iggy, I'm serious! The government's gonna be on us like Donkey Kong!"

He grinned like an idiot "OOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOO, you didn't use that saying right, oooooo."

Once the dock was picked he swung open the door.

Everything looked normal for an office. A wood desk with a laptop and dull colored walls and carpet. All standard office junk.

Except the back door.

A normal sized door made of some metal sat in the back of the office. No doubt a _very strong _metal. On the wall beside it were three flat little metal squares of only a few inches long with little blue screens. One for finger print scanning, one for a password and one for voice activation. Wrapped all across the front were strong thing chains with a lock placed wherever the chains crossed.

Whatever was behind that door, needless to say, was never ever supposed to reach the hands of any genius child orphans.

We stared at it in silence for a while.

Iggy coughed

"Wanna explode open that door?"

"Hells yeah!"

**Mean While! Back at HQ!**

**T's POV**

I'm pretty sure F's on his way to a break down or something.

He's a bit more logical than I am so I guess having a rabid raccoon named Chibi slowly destroy a house that he and his best friend were supposed to be watching for someone that can pretty much be considered their boss but trashed it with a wild party instead and got it flooded while 3 suspects are trapped in the basement with only so many days of air to sustain them left, is just a little to much for him to handle.

But _I_ am prepared!

So when F started staring at the wall for a long time and muttering I just adjusted my spaghetti strainer tighter on my head clutched my wooden spoon, grabbed his arm and trudged on!

The night before I had decided that if I were such a mischievous raccoon as Chibi is, I would go after the thing that put F and I in the most trouble with L. I mean think about it! _He flooded the House_. Flooded. The. House. Do you think that that raccoon was just naturally driven to chew on all those piped?! And in all the right places so that the pressure would flood the whole first floor?! I think not! We are not just dealing with Chibi. We are dealing with_ General_ Chibi! This is war! War I tell you!

F started going slower so I yanked his hand. He went a little faster and started twitching and saying "Tick tock" over and over again. I rolled my eyes. He really needed to learn how to take in this kind of thing. The last time he acted this wacked out was when I attempted to create a child army and take over Wammy's House and over through Roger when I was 9. Terrible idea. We came so close! _So_ close!

_Just another war that became a notch in your belt. _I thought. _And that's why I shall win this! Because he is a raccoon and you are T! _

"Right!" I agreed with myself out loud.

I went back to thinking. What would make L more angry at F and I than he would already be... sweets.

He was after L's stash.

L's Stash on the very top floor of the building...

Without a working elevator (the flood basically ruined the elevator system) it would be quite some time before we reached the top.

Who's genius idea was this building anyway! It has like, 40 floors! There are only a few people here who use like, the first 3 floors! What a waste of money! I bet the government gave hm that money too! Taxpayer money!

Stay on subject T.

Right! What weapons do we have here to work with? There's chemicals under the second story kitchen, but I'm not going to chemical him to death. Ugh! If only I had a phone! Animal control could be here in 2 minutes!

_They don't have the skillz._

Hmm. No, they don't. They are not ready for General Chibi, but I am! So I must be resourceful!

If only F were sane he's made for the field, he could make a net or something...

I roamed the room for some kind of lethal object... Yes! Watari's gun closet! Yay! I'm so glad he's a sniper! :D

**Meanwhile at Wammy's**

**Near's POV**

I was just one piece away from completing the puzzle. I smiled to myself and lifted the piece with trembling fingers. Just before I pushed it in place the door burst open and no other than the bane of my existence stampeded into the room and hoisted me up by the collar of my pajamas.

When he jerked me up the rest of my body swung around from the momentum and my feet hit and scattered my thousand piece puzzle. I made a squeaking noise as the collar tightened around my neck and woke Angel who, just moments before, was curled up with her teddy bear across from me napping.

"Near!" shouted Mello. I expected him to blame me for something and hit me but instead he said "you have to see this!"

Mello drug me all the way down the hall to the game room and leaned in the door frame. I followed suit.

Matt and the brown haired girl were sitting on a couch in front of the TV with a box of strawberry poky in between them.

The girl laughed "– And I swear Matsuda is the coolest detective I've ever meant!"

Matt laughed "It sounds really fun! I always thought L was serious most of the time! I can't believe you played apples and apples with him!"

That's odd. Matt usually didn't really care much about anything in the world but is games his cigarettes and what Mello told him to do; and never have I seen him actually converse normally with someone or laugh.

This is a disaster!

"Mello quickly pulled us away from the door and ran about halfway across the hallway.

"See?! Do you see?! We cannot let this happen! This is our competition!"

"So what do you purpose we do?" I asked Mello "Also was it completely necessary to pull as this far away from the door?"

"Yes, completely necessary, that girl has eyes like a hawk and ears like a bat! Also I purpose we help each other just this once. Then when we're sure that she's completely disgusted with Matt we can compete for her again."

"Very well Mello. I will try to formulate a plan; but for now I have a puzzle to re-do and a pupil to direct so how about getting back to what ever you were doing before."

"Don't have to worry about that" he muttered to himself more than to me "traps are set" he smiled distantly at the wall "she won't get with in an inch of that chocolate that I deliberately left out in the open to tease her with."

I squirmed still suspended in the air by my collar. "Great." I said "I'm happy for you, now please set me down." He complied by dropping me and walking away.

**GazzyPOV**

Iggy pulled out a bomb from his shoe. A time bomb. He put it up to the door and it attached and started ticking down. 30 seconds.

I grabbed his arm and be bolted from the office and outside the door.

When the bomb blew it made a quiet explosion, you now as far as bombs go.

No one really came over. Basically the whole wing where Watari's office is was completely deserted for some reason. Watari had probably forbid everyone from coming here or something.

I clapped in appreciation "fancy shmancy bomb, Iggs."

Iggy took an overly dramatic bow and the he and I turned to look at the damage we caused.

The metal door was blown off its hinges, the wall was blackened on the edges and faded out to it's original color. The on the other side of the thresh hold sat darkness. I walked up to it and began feeling the wall inside the thresh hold until I found a light switch and flipped it.

The lights were almost blinding agenst the interior of the room. The pure White walls, white flooring, a white desk, computer, and file shelf were almost blinding when illuminated by the white lights. It was like a room from the Men in Black movie or something.

My eyes adjusted to all the light and I walked in with Iggy right behind me. I automatically explained the room to him.

Iggy grinned "Let's look at the files." He said excitedly.

I walked over to them and picked one up. The front of the file had the letter T on the front in old English font. I opened it and papers almost exploded out. The front page had a picture of a brown haired man in about his twenties with a large caption below it that said T: #1 and after that it just poured information that took up around 75% of the folder. The other 25% of the folder was taken up by a picture of a pretty golden blond twenty some odd year old with a caption under that said T: #2, and a little girl who was the T to be and pooled all her info.

I explained this all to Iggy. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey" I said "Let's check out L's!" Iggy nodded vigorously.

After about 2 minutes I had found L's folder. His was even more packed than the one before it. The front page was of L. He looked a little less aged (no hat he isn't already young) his eye bags looked less propionate and his eyes looked a little less haunted. When I saw his eyes it had me wondering what L had seen in the years that followed this picture. A lot probably. Crazy people, dead people. Maybe he killed someone once? I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts. L's past would always be a mystery to everyone but him and Watari to some extent.

After some information pooling there were 2 pictures of kids named Mello and Near (a/n- they belong in L's folder and not the N & M folders because there still kids and aren't M and N yet) and 2 smaller sections for 2 kids B and A, heir letter were crossed out but still clearly legible. The rest of their info was probably in another file since they were after all there own letters.

Then there was a small section. Just 1 page. There was no name, the caption below his picture just said "Potential L Successor by relation?" and had just a little info like his birth date and birth name and stuff, it also said that he was L's brother. I didn't know L had a brother.

That's all they could put because he was a baby. Looking up from his crib at the camera above him, even as a baby he looked overly bored and exasperated. His expression kind of read "why am I dressed in these overalls?" He was recognizable no only by his hair, skin, eyes, expression, and facial structure; but by the birth mark on his shin.

Fang.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Yes.**

**Fang is L's brother.**

**Curveball.**

**:3**

**I apologize for the numerous grammatical errors. My editor is in a car on her way to Virginia for a Christmas with her family; and I lack the ability to spell and properly use certain punctuation and such. You don't have to point it out. I know. She wount be back for some time and she can't really edit while she's there, she has her hands full; don't make me explain stuff.**

**I'll get back on the plot after this whole Christmas fiasco is over. But, you know, who wants plot on Christmas?**


	18. More Family

**OK so there's still 3 days in the story till Christmas. Since it's till the same day. So tomorrow I will write 2 chapters, one for today, and one for that day. Then one on Christmas. I have stuff to do today so I can't write another chapter right now.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**3**

**Max POV**

Matt grinned "– And if you go up here there's a glitch in the game. See? They were gonna make it another scene in the game but they decided not to so it's all still here. There's ever a frozen space ship in the sky."

Matt was a treasure trove of game information. He could write a few books on all the cheats, glitches, and shortcuts he'd found in about a million games all by himself.

I had never before really realized how much fun video games were. Jeb had left us with a television and stuff but the only gaming system we had was an obsolete broken play station one that we played back when it use to be new.

Then I heard something that took me away from the TV, Gazzy was running down the hall shouting for the whole flock, L, and Watari to come to the game room.

What have those idiots done now?!

After everyone was here, along with Matt, who never left, Near, who was dragged by Angel, and Mello who was chasing after Nudge who was holding a lot of chocolate for some reason.

"Give them back!" shouted Mello taking a swipe at Nudge who side stepped it.

Angel and Near were taking to each other about something or another.

L was hysterically shouting "What have you done?!" repeatedly after he saw the folder they were holding and Watari was telling him calmly to calm down.

I'm sure half the orphanage was listening in on he other side of the door.

Matt was being confused.

And Fang just stood there.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. And so everyone did. "Now calmly explain what's going on."

"Fang is L's brother!"

Hysterical shouting started up again so I repeated the shut-up-technique and everyone shut up again.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well... _Iggy _broke into Watari's office and -"

"You WHAT?!" L was practically ripping his matted hair out of his head.

"I said SHUT UP! Not a sound until their done!" Everyone complied.

"And we saw a file cabinet with a file for all the letters, so Iggy and I found L's -" I think L did rip some hair out of his head. "-And inside it there's a page with Fang's baby picture on it that says he's L's brother." Gasser went in to the folder and pulled out the last page. It had a picture of a miniature Fang on it complete with the expressionless-ness and the birth mark.

I shook my head. "How?"

"Well" said Nudge "They stole us from hospitals and from our homes, so why not from orphanages. Then maybe Fang was taken here in England and was sent to America for some reason."

"I'm English?" asked Fang as if nothing else mattered.

Mello surprisingly said something "Not necessarily. Lot's of Wammy's kids are from other countries. A lot of us are sent to normal orphanages who can't deal with kids as smart as us and send us here, that's what happened to me; I'm dutch. After L was sent here they probably sent you here thinking his smarts were hereditary and that why who ever took you took you. Because they thought you were smart. Though I'm not really sure why hey took you and not L."

"Because" I said out loud "They needed a baby that's genes could still be messed with, not a small child."

Mello looked at me weird "Um... speaking of the whole 'you were stolen' thing can we shed some light on that subject please?"

I smiled "Nope."

"Wait" said Iggy "So L... is like family?"

"I guess so, yeah." I told him.

"So then" said Iggy "Watari's part of L's family, which makes him extended family?"

"Uh, yeah."

Iggy fist punched "Woot! We're related to a sniper!"

"He's a sniper?!" Nudge shouted.

Iggy nodded "Uh huh! L told me!"

Angel bounced up and down adorably and clapped her little hands in delight "Yay! Grandpa Watari!" she gasped excitedly "Near! An you be my other big brother?!"

Near repressed a smile "Sure."

"Hey that means your Gazzy's brother too!" she was practically dancing with joy.

We were all stopped by a chime for dinner.

Angel hummed and walked over to Near who swung her up on his back and piggy backed her out of the room.

Nudge bolted and Mello went after her shouting and cursing.

Watari walked out with L who was too shocked to rip out his hair.

On the Gaseman and Iggy's way out I warned them that I would punish them after dinner and they left almost in tears.

Fang walked over to the door "Come on Max." he said. I looked to Matt.

"I'm gonna turn the game off." He told me "I'll catch up."

I nod and for some reason I feel kind of bad by going with Fang and leaving him there, but I try not to think about it too much.

After we leave I realize it's the first time I've seen both him and Fang in the same setting and... It really weirded me out for some reason. Whatever. I hate dealing with mushy things like that. Speaking of mushy things no one wants to deal with, here comes the food.

**At HQ**

**T's POV**

Have you ever gone up 40 some odd stair cases before?! Huh?! Well it's NOT FUN! No sir! Were hardly half way up. I'm not only lugging F but also have a sniper strapped to my back and a bag of food.

The second floor was a good thing to have. It was the living room, kitchen, a bathroom and Watari's secret sniper room. Very handy indeed.

I had pulled back my hair and cleaned all the makeup from the party off my face. I strapped a sniper rifle to my back and filled a combat belt with knives, and such. I strapped one to F's back too in case he gained his sanity (though the safety was on). I filled a cheap back pack with food and drinks from the kitchen, god knows how long this journey would be.

Then went to floor 3 and found some more practical. I got a large blue T- shirt and some baggy jeans that I cut so that they came down to my knees and some sneakers. All I did for F was crudely cut his expensive jeans, get him some sneakers, and make him leave behind his jacket.

God knows how many story's we've gone up. Too many. When I grow up, if I am to get a house It will have no stairs. I fear I will have a stair phobia after this. Maybe I could go on Maury Povich's show. Hm.

F sobbed and bringing me back to reality. He looked so tired. The bags under his eyes were beginning to resemble L's. I sat him down and opened up the food bag. I handed him some cheese and he jus started at it. God, I love cheese. I took a bunch of cheddar and stuffed my face with it. Yes. With cheese General Chibi will most defiantly lose.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ok here's a nice chart thing for you.**

**Person- Obsession- Occupation**

**Near- Toys- Detective**

**Mello- Chocolate- Detective**

**L- Sweets- Detective**

**Matt- Cigs & Video Games- Techie**

**BB- Jam- Detective/Psycho**

**T- Cheese- Artist**

**F- Ham- Soldier-ish person**

**Yes. Ham and Cheese. And together they make a sandwich of friendship. :3**

**My editor Rachel just saw snow. I am overjoyed 'cuz over here things are very very hot and we've never seen snow. She's spazzing. I just wanted to share my happiness with all of you because I love you so.**

**Well I'm off to eat some spagetii. I love you all very dearly. *huggles everyone***

**Jenny**


	19. Christmas Eve

**Wow, your all probably asleep. Whatever. Here a go. I couldn't make another one today. Just no time. Completely packed schedule, lots of last minute stuff. **

**You know I love you all! You're so great! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews and favorites! Thanks so much! CX**

**Omigosh! It's Christmas eve! The SpongeBob Christmas special was on today! I love that song! I'm so exited!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

T'was the day before Christmas and all through the English orphanage.

Not a creature was stirring, not ever a raccoon. (Except for about a thousand exited children hopped up on sugar.)

The stockings were hung in every available wall space.

In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.

"Santa won't come if you don't freaking sleep! So how 'bout you all go to bed!" I shouted at a bunch of little kids swatting their hand away from a cookie dough bowl. They scooted away from me. There were tons of them.

Watari was fantastic with children. Your whole life changes when you see tons of protégée children all gathered around a sniper donning a flour white apron and backing cookies.

Tons of them were gathered around him. They all admired him and obeyed him without question. It was like the opposite of Roger. Watari was making about a dozen different batches of cookies at a time so he would pick a random child and give them an order like '2 cracked eggs' or 'a half cup of water' and stuff. They look swiped out of cookie mixing bowls when he wasn't looking. That was my job. I don't wanna be a buzz kill but if 20 kids are sticking their fingers in a bowl ever 2 minutes there won't be enough left.

There was also an inconceivable amount of arts and crafts tools spilled all across the large dinning room table (which was fixed after the fun disaster that happened a couple nights earlier but was now without a chandler. Kids were making crafts and showing them to older orphans or Roger, but most of them came to Watari who loaded praise upon them and never got fed up with them, no matter how many came to him.

Many older kids were recruited into helping Roger put up decorations, stockings, and arts and crafts things; and many of them that were older brothers and sisters were with their siblings.

Since some kids that didn't know what Christmas was, mostly little ones one just go old enough to understand, kids without a religion, and kids whose parents hadn't cared about them enough to explain L decided to sit down and give them a speech about Christmas and why we celebrated it.

Jeb had given us the same talk one year when we decided to celebrate it. He explained first about it's origin with baby Jesus and stuff, being in cages and all it was the first time we had heard anything about religion; then he told us about Santa and his elves, but he explained that they didn't exist also, why lie to us? We would start asking him why we never got them in school; and it was a one time thing so we would expect presents every Christmas. We weren't ever really Christian. I remember what I said when he was done

"Is their really a god?"

He sighed "I'm not sure, but I hope there is. Wouldn't that be great. To never ever be alone? To always have someone watching over you?"

I smiled "But that's what you're for Jeb."

Watari called me back from my day dreaming.

"Max!" he shouted.

"Yeah, GW?"

"GW?"

"Grandpa Watari. What's up?"

"We need a Christmas tree, could you please go get one? I'm afraid I can't leave to get one right now, and Roger is far too busy. I trust you, so" he pulled a wad on money out of his pocket and put it in mu hand.

"Could you please go to the tree lot that's not to far from here and bring one back?" I grinned.

"Sure, can I bring Matt?" Watari smiled "Of course." Then he went back to cooking.

**At HQ**

**T POV**

I started grinning.

So close! We're so close to the top!

F was behind me examining a piece of cheese. I wondered what he was thinking. Some crazy thought. I wouldn't know what that's like at all.

_I wonder if manatees have armpit hair._ Popped up in my mind. Hm. Yes, I do wonder.

Only 2 more stories! Just two more-

I started coughing uncontrollably. I fell to the ground and kept coughing. F crouched down in front on me and held out the cheese.

"Funny cheese" he said "bad cheese."

Poison! That cunning raccoon! Curse him! Curse him all to hell!

F collapsed and the cheese skidded across he floor. Then he came.

General Chibi.

He stood in front of me. I couldn't touch him! I could hardly move!

"Damn you raccoon." I muttered just before I passed out.

**3 quarters distance from an orphanage to a tree lot**

Matt and I had been in a comfortable silence since leaving the orphanage. Bundled up agenst the cold we resembled marshmallows. This is really the first time I had gotten to see England from out side the orphanage. I took a deep breath of the fresh air I had been lacking after so long inside. It made me want to rip off my jacked spread my wings and fly until I couldn't anymore.

For the second time that day I was brought out of my day dream.

"What did you do for Christmas when you were young?"

I thought about this and finally shrugged "We had a... dad" I forced the word out of my mouth "A foster dad, and he, uh, celebrate Christmas with us once, but we aren't really Christian so it wasn't a re-occurring thing for us." I said "What about you, what did you do for Christmas?" For some reason you don't strike me as a Christian, maybe because you're not the follow rules to the letter kind of person."

He smiled distantly "You don't have to follow every rule to be Christian, after all Mello's one." He told me "When I was little we- we didn't celebrate Christmas." He frowned; I've seen that frown on every member of the flock at one point, even Fang. He was remembering bad things. "I really don't know if my mom was one or not, she never really told me."

I frowned. It was the first time I had thought about how Matt had ended up in Wammy's. It was too personal to ask.

"How did you become a Christian?" I asked quietly.

"When I was seven and came to Wammy's Mello was my roommate, but we never talked, he scared the crap outta me. Every night he prayed before going to bed. I didn't know what he was doing. One night I gained the courage to ask him. He told me he was praying and I just kept asking him questions so eventually he ended up explaining his religion to me. I will always owe it to him for giving me my religion."

"Why?"

"Because my mom was my only reason for living, I had lost her after child services took me, and if he hadn't given me something else to live for I wouldn't be alive right now." He told me.

"Max, I was going to kill myself in the morning."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Second curveball.**

**Recap- Matt lived with his mom was a druggy and she never took care of him so someone found out and called child services to take him when he was 7. He planned suicide and the night before Mello explained Christianity to him and he decided to be a Christian, that was his temporary reason for living, so he is not only Mello's best friend but he feels like he owes him and follows all his orders to make up for saving his life.**

**Oba & Obata never made him a background and I think he deserves one.**

**And T & F aren't dead, their just unconscious.**

**Wouldn't that suck though?**

"**How'd they die?"**

"**A raccoon poisoned their cheese sir."**

**Really, what a way to go.**

**Merry Christmas Eve! I love you! Sorry if your Jewish, I kind of missed my mark on Hanukkah. So here's a little treat for you.**

**L- Must we?**

**Me- You must.**

**L- *Exasperated sigh* Dradle dradle dradle, I made it out of clay.**

**Iggy- And when It's dry and ready~ a dradle I shall play! :D**

**Max- Blows on a kazoo.**

**Matsuda- Happy Holidays everyone! X3**

**I love you all so much!**

**Jenny**


	20. Santa

**THERE IS NO IMPLIED SHIPPING IN THIS CHAPTER WHATSOEVER, YOU HEAR ME!?!? **_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT BETWEEN MAX AND RYUK!! I MEAN**_**, UGH!**_** HOW CAN YOU GUYS EVEN THINK OF THAT!? YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!!!**

**(And now for something completely different)**

**Arrrrg! I'm a pirate!**

**I'm also sick.**

**Okay, so were trying to move the plot along here. (Yeah there is one.)**

**Sorry, my Microsoft word is screwed up. I re-wrote this chapter a lot. Also this weekend all I did was read a book and sleep. Now I'm at home sick. This is up after school because I had to wait for my editor to edit this. Because we all know how I am with the English language. So yeah, I'm sick. Know what will make me better? COOKIES! Cookies are always good for sick people! Please review me a cookie so I can get better and write instead of sleep. D:**

**Note from INKSPELL'D: When she says plot, she means there's no plot whatsoever. There's absolutely none in this chapter. But it's really fun anyhow. X3**

**Also, Jenny and I wanted to announce that we'll be splitting this up into 2 fics. With what we're (she's) planning, it would add a lot (or a little, whatever) more length to this story, and it's already, what? What chapter are we on? 23? 24? 19? Whatever. We just don't want to scare future readers away (which we probably already have) with the length of this story, because some people are just like that. And I know this is getting lengthy, but I just want to add that this announcement will be posted next chapter too, because most of you prolly don't like reading ANs as big as this one. But if you just happen to, simply say in your review that "I read it," and we'll know that you did.**

**And so it begins.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Max POV**

_God, what time is it?_

I climbed out of bed and turned on the light on my nightstand. It wasn't bright enough to wake up Nudge or Angel, who were sleeping soundly in their beds: a rare luxury for us.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Twelve in the morning. I groaned, stretching and sighing. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I walked over to the window and looked at the sky. My wings twitched under my t-shirt.

I opened up the window and leaned out, breathing in fresh air, then I smiled to myself. Maybe I could just go for a quick flight. No one was awake anyway; they all went to sleep early so that Christmas morning would come sooner. I'd zip along for a little bit, then land back down. It wouldn't take a while.

I changed into my old shirt, the one L found me in. It was, obviously, the only one I had that had two big slits in it for my wings. Slipping them gently through the holes and checking to see nobody was outside, I jumped out the window.

Flying through the freezing English air cleared my head. I suddenly remembered that invisible monster thing that ate an apple… I never told L about that. I probably should have, but it was so impossible; the floating apple must have been a trick off stress or something.

I stretched my wings out as far as they could go, and I rose up, up into the air above dark clouds heavy with snow. Who am I to think things are impossible?

**Ryuk POV**

I was just lounging in a tree when something came in on the right of my peripheral vision. At first I thought it was another Shinigami, but soon I saw that it was that older winged girl, and she was flying. It was the first time I had seen her actually fly. Her wingspan was as long as mine, maybe even longer, and she certainly did not look like a Shinigami. She was a little girl with bird wings, not a god of death.

Without much consideration about how Light might respond to this if he ever found out (if his little plan ended up working out), I hopped up from my dead tree branch and joined her. I flapped my wings when she did, and I flew around her, watching the weird ways that she moved her wings, like a bird. I was very unnatural watching a human flying with their own wings.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I love flying." She muttered. The way she few and how happy she looked made it look like her flight was a big deal, and maybe it was a big deal. You know, for a human. (Or whatever Max was.) I flew with her for an hour.

**Matt POV**

I looked at the wall clock in the bedroom. One in the morning. I groaned. Mello and I couldn't sleep. We decided to go get some left over cookies that Watari made and go play some Call of Duty 4 on the battered X Box over in the game room.

When we made it to the kitchen, Near was there. Great. That's just what I wanted; a Near and Mello fight.

At one in the morning.

On Christmas.

But surprisingly they didn't interfere with each other. Maybe Mello was being peaceful because it was Christmas. It certainly was strange for him.

Mello walked over to the cabinet and began his search for the Zip Lock bag of cookies. I walked over to the kitchen window and looked out at the sky. It looked clear tonight, except for a bird... a big bird... a _very_ big bird.

The bird's landing looked struggled on the frozen dirt. Wow... freaking weird bird... With... are those legs…?

"Hey Mello, Near, come check this out."

Mello and Near came over to the window, confused.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing.

Mello squinted hard at the thing in the Wammy House's backyard. "A... human head?" He muttered to himself. "Human body?"

The thing folded in its wings and looked around nervously, walking to the back door.

Max.

**Near (NOT Nudge!!) POV**

Ohmigod! I knew that they were weird! I mean according to them they were stolen at birth! Really! How is that possible?! It's not possible!! A human can't be supported by wings! It DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!

Mello screamed like a girl and Matt grinned shouting something related to video games.

"Not logical! ILLOGICAL!!!" I shouted. "Does not compute! _L!!!!!!_" I ran to Watari's office, where L hopefully was.

Matt and Mello, at a loss of what to do, ran after me.

When I reached Watari's office, I wretched open the door and ran up to L.

"Max is a bird person!" shouted Mello!

"She's like that fox from Sonic!" shouted Matt excitedly "Except she flies with wings and not a tail!!!"

L examined us all with a bored look.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said. "There has never been, nor will there ever be, wings upon Max. You must be mistaken."

I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"It doesn't make any sense!!!" I shouted "Air resistance! Wind resistance! Weight! Variables! Bone structure! Muscle structure! DNA! RNA!" I continued to spurt out scientific words having to do with the impossibility of it all.

Max then made her entrance.

With hawk wings folded against her back, she came into the room looking refreshed. Upon noticing we were there, and freaked out beyond all sanity, **(AN: Snicker Beyond!)** she slowed her pace and looked weirded out.

An awkward silence commenced.

"Wicked." Breathed Matt.

We all took that as a cue to freak out even more. Mello babbled some nonsense and Mat still ecstatically announced some connections of video games to her wings.

Watari emerged from the corner of the room. **(EN: Wtf corner!?)**

"SILENCE!"

Then his moustache was still and all was quiet in the roomy office.

He went over to the door and firmly shut it.

L took this as an opportunity to explain. "Yes, max has wings. A small percent of her is avian, the result of a genetic experiment, but she is still mostly human. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Shouted Matt "This is _awesome_! My friend has _wings_!" He grinned like an idiot.

L continued as though Matt hadn't said anything. "Max is staying with us. I brought her here because she had no other place to stay for Christmas." He turned to me. "It is possible, as her structure is quite different than that of a human. She can, indeed, fly. Now could you please all just go to sleep or something?"

He turned around in his spinny chair and sipped at some tea. "And Max, please be more careful with your wings."

She smiled. "Sorry. I just need to fly sometimes. I can't fly into my room, so I just thought maybe I could land in the backyard to come get a jacket from you so that I could go back to my room. Didn't mean to freak everyone out."

He shrugged. "No harm done, I just don't want an average kid to see you. As long as it's just Matt, Mello, and Near, everthing's fine."

She turned toward us and glared, somehow poking her finger at all three of us at once menacingly.

**MAX POV**

I can point my finger menacingly at _five_ people at once, thankyouverymuch.

**BACK TO NEAR (NOT NUDGE'S!) POV:**

"If you spill this to anyone and endanger my flock., you die the slowest, most torturous death ever witnessed on this planet," she growled.

We all gulped and nodded, muttering different forms of agreement.

She smiled. "Good."

"Now that I have the moment to speak to you, Max, I believe that we should be going home soon, so we can get back on the case," L said, turning his head around to look at her, completely ignoring the threat she just made to his three star students. "How about tomorrow? After the youngest of the flock have had their fill of Christmas."

Max nodded. "Yeah."

L smiled. "Ok, then. I'll call F and T and alert them right away. Also, I wish to tell them to release the suspects." His shoulders slumped and he turned back around. "It would seem that Kira has begun killing once more."

**T POV**

I awake hours later to darkness.

I got up clumsily and lightly kicked the silhouette of F. He yawned and got up. All the lights were off. In the darkness, everything came back to me.

Chibi. Where is he?!

Upstairs! L's candy stash!

I grabbed F's arm and ran up the last flight of steps. So close!

When we got to the top, I took a deep breath and threw open the door. The breath immediately left me in a gasp as the overhead flourescent lights flickered to life and illuminated the room. Candy was everywhere in colorful piles of sugar and artificial flavoring. Lollypops, gumdrops, gumballs, candy canes, chocolate, taffy, brittles, every imaginable sugary thing was in that attic. A sweet tooth's paradise.

In the middle of it all sat a raccoon.

Chibi. _General Chibi_.

It turned around and stood on its hind legs. F, in his insanity, whimpered.

"What are you?!" I demanded, for surely all was not as it seemed!

Suddenly the attic window was tossed open by nothing, and out of the cool night air came a swirling torrent of sparkling gold particles that lethargically blew over to the raccoon.

They gathered around his hind feet and licked at his legs. They spiraled in a current around his legs, up his torso and around his head.

"What are you!?" I repeated my question louder than before.

The raccoon warped and slowly grew larger. Fabric sprouted from his fur and wrapped around him. Then his fur went back into him and his pink skin turned peach. His snout pushed back on his face into a nose and he transformed for a moment, into something human like. **(EN –Editor's Note-: Yeah so just imagine a raccoon turning into a person. That's what's goin down, in case you didn't understand.)**

The gold then bounced off him and went back down to the floor, falling down and making quite sweet sounds like the little tinkling of tiny pieces of glass.

And there he stood.

"I!" shouted Chibi "Am Santa Claws!"

...

I could hit myself! How dumb was I?! Of COURSE it was Santa! I mean duh! HOW did I NOT know this before!? Really! And I have the gall to call myself a genius!

"You have been a good girl this year, T!"

"Why were you a raccoon?!"

"Because you needed to learn your lesson T! Now what did you learn?"

I didn't need to think. "Never ever eat cheese when a raccoon is in the house."

"No! The lesson is never to throw a party without permission!"

"Oh. Ok. I'll do that. Thanks Santa!"

"Ho ho ho!"

"What did you call me?"

"I was just laughing!"

"Yeah, ok Santa."

"..."

"…Hey can you fix this place?"

"Of course!"

The swirling gold sparkles expanded and soon the room was full of them.

They burst out the door and went around fixing the house. In minutes the entire house was clean. All the party mess was gone, and the flooding on the first floor was completely disappeared.

"Thanks Santa!" (I knew it had been done because) "Hey, are the suspects okay? I mean, they were in air tight prisons. Didn't they run out of air?"

"Uh. Misa did, but she's fine now, so you know whatever."

"Whatever indeed, Santa."

"Once I leave, F will be sane once more. I will also save you the trip of going all the way downstairs again. Fare thee well, T."

I waved to Santa.

F and I were magically downstairs. Down with the hostages. F was on the monitors, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not Kira!" shouted Light. "You must believe me! Why do you ignore me Ryuzaki?! Hello!? Answer me!" Misa and the chief were asleep.

I smiled to myself.

"Fare thee well, Santa Claws... Fare thee well…"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Because I can****.**


	21. Christmas Day With Some Disturbed Kids

**Writers Block- MUAHAHAHA! Don't you see Jennifer? You will never defeat me! For I am in control of your brain!**

**Jenny- Bitch, I will vanquish your ass right back to the eighth dimension!**

**Rachel- And I'll be right behind her to clean up her grammar along the way!**

**Bradbury- And I'll be there to...um.**

**Rachel- Wtf Bradbury!**

**Bradbury- Hm.**

**Rachel- Get the hell out of Jenny's brain!**

**Bradbury- Gladly. It's a freaking mess up here. Jenny's got some issues. I'm leaving, I miss the laws of the universe anyway... **

**Jenny- FINE! Leave! *holds up staff of power stolen from the kracken* Я динозавра!**

**Writers Block- Noooooo! I'm melting! What a world! What a woooorld! *proceeds to melt as soul is sent to the eighth dimension***

**Jenny- Wooohooo! Par-tay time!**

**Rachel- Sorry Jenny, but we have to get home before the shrinking spell's time limit runs out… unless u want us to grow out of your brain and explode your head...**

**Jenny- That might be kinda cool...**

**Rachel- Get to the freaking spinal cord!**

**Jenny- Whyyy?**

**Rachel- Now!**

**Jenny- ASSHAT!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.YAMS.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Presents!"

At 9 o'clock (the exact time in Wammy's where it is officially legal to open presents) in the morning, the first child ran down the main staircase in delight toward the giant tree that Matt and Max had hauled back from the lot. The 10-foot-tall tree was now decorated with the children's colorful paper ornaments, topped off with a cheap plastic star painted gold on the very top (which L had insisted upon placing there, but after way too many failed attempts Watari had made him quit while he still had some dignity intact). Pouring out from under the tree were tons and tons of presents of every shape and size, one for each child, wrapped by pretty much the entire staff all night. And it was the most beautiful thing Max had ever seen.

Max giggled at the children's excitement and walked over to the tree to help Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy find their presents with Total.

**.~.~.**

Max was oblivious to her blonde haired little girl as she was scuttling down the stairs for a different matter than Christmas presents. Angel ran up to Mello and Near, whom were both holding plates of cookies in one hand in the shadows of a hallway, and held out her tiny hand demandingly. Mello almost laughed at her and her seriousness.

He looked down on Angel with a superior look on his face. She hated when older kids did that, and they always did. "Is it done?" he asked simply.

"It is done," claimed Angel in a professional tone. She turned her head at a slight angle as if nodding at her hand, suggesting they'd better put something in it and it better be soon.

"Very well," Mello said as he and Near put their hands in the pockets of their jeans, scooping out everything they had. Near pulled out a crisp ten and handed it to Angel.

"Good job dear apprentice. You have done well." She let out an adorable squeal and hugged his legs. Near let out a rare laugh and hugged her back. Mello looked on, a little appalled.

Angel detached herself and glared at Mello, who had continued balancing the cookies in one hand and counting out money in the other. He caught her gaze and continued sorting the money from the pocket lint in frustration, muttering about her having a big head or a stupid face or some other childish nonsense.

He ended up dumping some mis-matched money in her hand. She looked at it skeptically.

"You had better hope this adds up to twenty, Mello." she chided, threatening.

"Yeah ok, whatever. Now go play with your barbie dolls or whatever else usless little girls do on Christmas."

She gave him snake eyes and walked over to the sparkling tree, tugging Near gently behind her by his shirt.

**.~.~.**

Gazzy, Max, and Fang were looking around the presents for both theirs and Iggy's.

"Hey, Total! Where have you been the last few days?" shouted Max over the laughter and squeals of the kids, sorting the presents and being shoved around by happy little geniuses. It would've been frustrating if it weren't for the (shut up) magic of the holiday. Seriously, Christmas? When was Max ever gonna see kids at their happiest again?

"England's a cool place, I was just roaming around a little," Total replied, ignored because everyone was so hyped up about their gifts. "I guess I hardly left this house though. It's huge! Seriously this whole place is a maze! I'm amazed none of the kids get lost on their way to the bathroom!"

Gasser snickered, "Yeah, bet I got lost like 7 times, AT LEAST. Running around here..."

They then lapsed into a silence as they concentrated on the presents.

Gazzy groaned. "Can't find freaking any- HEY".

"What?" Iggy, Max, and Fang asked in unison.

Gazzy held up a green wrapped box with a white Christmas tree pattern with Fang written sloppily on the lable. He shook it. "Found Fang's," Gazzy said.

"Thanks, little dude." Fang took the box and ripped off the paper on one side. And just as quickly hid it from them upon seeing what it was.

"I didn't see, what is it?" asked Iggy.

"Dunno," said Gazzy "Hey dude, what did you get?"

"Nothing, man, just look for yours," Fang hotly replied.

"O...kay." The Gasman reluctantly turned back to the presents and continued sifting through them.

"…You alright, Fang?" asked Max.

"YES!"

"OK. JEEZ."

Fang turned around further to examine his gift.

The whole first season of Saved By the Bell.

He bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. One happy sob shook his shoulders. Oh his brother knew him to well! He didn't even have to mention his love for the show! This was better than anything Jeb had ever given him!

His favorite character was Kevin the robot...

"Oh brother, thank you..." he clutched the box set to his chest in a hug.

"Something's off…" said Iggy.

"I think Fang's having a moment." said Gasser.

Iggy snickered. "Dude, you having a moment?"

"Man I'm serious, he looks like he's gonna cry."

"FANG looks like he might cry? Oh God what I wouldn't give to have my sight back..."

"I'm serious!

"Guys, just let Fang have his moment, it's Christmas."

"But that is Fang, Max. Since when does he have emotions!"

"Naw, I'm sure he has emotions! Granted they may be a little dulled by the experimentation..."

"Shut up!" Fang told them. Shoving the box up his shirt (even though it wasn't very inconspicuous or comfortable to bend over), he resumed the search for Gazzy and Iggy's and Max's presents. "I'll help you look for yours..." he muttered.

**.~.~.**

Meanwhile, Nudge was up in Mello's room gorging on his chocolate. It was smeared all over her face and her Christmas Tree sweater, but she figured that she'd be outta there, washed up, and changed by the time anyone noticed a thing.

"He thinks a couple landmines can stop ME," she snickered. Nudge could wait to open her present. This was an awesome chance to fill up with Mello's stash, then she could go down to the tree. Her present would be easier to find after everyone left anyway...

**.~.~.**

"Are you ready for this, Mello?" asked Near, after he'd left when Angel was distracted with Max and them.

"Born ready," said Mello. "Enough of this joined forces crap, Matt is taken care of and we are enemies once more."

"Very well, Mello. So let us see whose cookies Max likes better and see who shall rein supreme!"

"Now that I think about this, it's not a very manly way to go about this... Maybe we could have fought or something...?"

"Oohh, so you're backing down?"

"Never!"

"Indeed, Max is the only person who could ever love either of us."

The two were interrupted by giggles. They both turned around.

Amy and Helen were standing behind them. **(AN: Hey hey hey, this is a shameless advertisement from xXDeathlyRoseXx's fanfic, **_**Differences**_**! :3)**

Amy played with one of her black curls. "Um, Mello could you go to the movies sometime with me? And Near could go with Helen, like double date-ish."

"Silence women!" said Mello. "We're quite busy here!"

"Honestly." muttered Near, rolling his eyes.

**.~.~.**

**FLAHBACK TIME! **

Matt was just playing some old gameboy, minding his own buissness, when Angel came in...

The door made a small squeak as she opened it, light spilling into the dark room that was only illuminated by Matt's game, horror movie style.

Her face was grim. He paused his game and smiled nicely to her.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "A twenty is a twenty, Angel…" she muttered to herself.

Matt laughed nervously, "What?"

The little girl produced duct tape and rope from behind her back.

"Now then Matt, come willingly, or by force."

He laughed nervously some more, his face growing concerned. He crept back on his bed until his back was against the wall. Angel came closer.

"Sorry, Matt."

"Angel now, Angel, Angel! Oh my GOD! How strong are you? Put me down! Max will freak! Put me-!"

**END FLASHBACK TIME!**

And that is how Mail Jeevas ended up in the back of a broom closet, bound and gagged by a 6 year old girl on Christmas...

**.~.~.**

In the end, Gazzy got a ton of pokemon cards (because not even bird children can skip that phase of childhood).

Iggy got a new seriously expensive lighter. He didn't know why on earth L, Watari, or ANYONE for that matter would even consider putting a lighter in his hands. Maybe because that'd just all he wanted...? Max was thinking about confiscating it, but then hey, it was Christmas, wasn't it?

Fang... Well no one knew what he got, but he seemed excited about it... they thought. He had disappeared into a room far away from them to relish in his glorious gift.

Nudge got a really pretty pink sweater with an illustrated rose on the front with perfectly comfortable wing slits in the back that didn't look ripped or cut, but neatly sewn in. She hoped it lasted longer than clothes for them usually did.

Angel got a plush blond doll that looked just like her with little wings sewn on the back, blonde hair, big blue eyes, a white Tee, and some little jeans with sneakers. Who would take the time to make such a thing was beyond the others. Angel was thrilled with it, though. She was absolutely delighted with the doll and put her right next to Celeste, the bear that she loved so much, and claimed them best friends; naming the doll Near after her sort of adoptive brother and declaring that Near was indeed a unisex name. (It was, in fact, Near's own will that produced her gift, but he didn't want to give that away. There were a whole bunch of needle pricks in his fingers, and he was glad that she didn't notice earlier.)

Max herself got a plain white DS with a Mario game already in it, which was quite a gift compared to the other's presents. She guesses it was because before this she hadn't really wanted much, but now Matt hat gotten her so hooked on video games...

Hey, where was Matt?

Total had even gotten a bone.

Watari gushed over the new sniper that his son figure had gotten him, and L was busy eating through the special Christmas breakfast Watari had made him.

Ryuk watched on, the happiest he's been in centuries. Which, you know, wasn't very happy. But it was happy for Ryuk's standards.

**.~.~.**

Max roamed the red-and-green decorated halls, DS in her pocket, looking for Matt. She heard a noise behind her and went on full-alert, but nothing was there. She continued on cautiously. And out of freaking nowhere, there was Mello and Near, standing straight up, cookie plates in front of them. Which was scary as hell, and she completely spazzed out, kicking at them and knocking both of their cookie platters out of their hands.

"Holy crap!"

Mello cursed from where he was on the floor. All around them was a menagerie of cookies with green sprinkles and cookies with red ones. All ruined.

"Max, wha'd you do that for!" He demanded standing up and brushing himself off. Near did the same, only he looked a little hurt that his hard, most likely awful tasting work was crumbled all over the tile floor.

"Wha'd you to _**that**_ for! Popping up outta freaking _nothing_, scaring the crap outte me!" Max huffed, kicking a silver platter.

"In retrospect," Near muttered, "I guess it wasn't the best idea. Very intricate, yes, but not the smartest plan, _Mello_."

"_What!_ You're the one who went with it, Near! It wasn't just MY idea! Hey, YOU'Re the one who challenged me to win Max's heart in the first place! **I** wanted to go unnoticed, and YOU obliged—"

While they bickered, Max realized what they were talking about. All over the hallway there were ropes and pulleys and mirrors, designed to make their entrance unnoticeable. And to think, when they were going through all that, not one cookie dropped from their platters. And then…

"Wait, _what_! Win my _heart?_"

The two boys shut up.

"You guys are creeps." She bent down and picked up a cookie that seems clean enough, taking a bit out of it. With her mouth full, she said, "See you later." And walked away.

**.~.~.**

Near and Mello stood in her wake, defeated. Then…

"…That was my cookie she ate."

"Was not! I made the ones with the green sprinkles!

"Liar!"

Would it ever end? Hahaaa, noo…

**.~.~.**

Max was walking around, trying to shake herself of that weird incident while gnawing on a chalky, red-sprinkled cookie, talking to kids about presents that them and their friends had gotten, when she saw L.

"Ryuzaki!" she called after him. He turned around.

She grinned. "Thank you so much for the wonderful presents! You got everyone in the flock just what they wanted! How did you know?"

Ryuzaki looked confused. "Max, I didn't get the flock anything. There was no money in the budget after the Sherman fire and no time to shop."

They both stood there in silence.

"Who...?"

Ryuzaki shook his head, "I... I'm not sure." They stood for a moment longer pondering in the silence when L's phone rang.

"All the same Max, I wish you a merry Christmas, please join the flock. I'm afraid I must take this."

She nodded and turned, walking slowly away.

L picked up the phone with his index finger and thumb, sticking his other hand is his pocket.

"Hello."

"L."

"What is it, F?"

"I thought I should update you on the prisoners, L."

"Please don't refer to them as that."

"Yes sir."

"How is their behavior?"

"Same as when you left... The boy seems to deny being Kira, and repeatedly claims that this is all a mistake. The dad lies around all day... And the girl still thinks that we're stalkers... even after the whole Santa thang goin' on…"

"I see." Ryuzaki said, not the least interested "So what would be the real reason you have called me?"

"Well, sir. Criminals have started dying again..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Okay, so this is Rachel right now. You know, Rachel, the editor. XP Okay so Jenny is in Tennessee right now visiting family. She emailed me this before she left today, and I'mma posting it for her like the good friend I am ;) I deleted those 2 letter/author notes that she wrote because I thought that they weren't very necessary any longer, seeing as she has this whole plot thing set out now and knows exactly where she's going. I just don't know what'll happen to those reviews that you lovely people sent in to help dear Jenny.**

**I'm telling you now, this is the point in the story where it completely takes off from where the original death note plot went. I mean, there's still Kira and all that jazz… well right now it's sorta hard to explain, but there'll be a thing. Trust the thing, the thing is awesome. (lol the dr. who reference. c(; )**

**Please review! Jenny's in a boring place right now and it'll make her happy, because she won't be able to update for 2 weeks. :)**


	22. o3o Just Sayin

Hi guys.

I'm procrastinating from homework. :D

Just saying that since Rachel like, still hasn't edited he chapter and it's not that long I'm posting it errors and all.

God help us.

Just sayin...

Love you!

Jenny~


	23. Crazy

**If you don't review you are a terrible selfish person for not taking 2 seconds out of your life to brighten my day when you're spending it reading something I wrote for an hour or so and thought and stressed about even longer just to make you smile.**

**How's that for a Damn reason to review.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~. Freaking CORN. ~.~.~.~.~.~.**

SHOCKINGLY NECESSARY FLASHBACK

At the end of the hallway on the sixth floor MisaMisa sat on the floor, with her hands restrained behind her back withheld by a straight jacket.

She let out a huff and leaned harder against the wall.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Just a few hours ago she had been let out. After Misa and L (though wearing a mask) had come and spoken to her; she had chided herself for hours.

Upon being woken up she had not known that that person was L, and had not bothered to look above his head. She didn't with most people.

While someone helped her into a straight jacket he had said the words "when she and L came to see you". Seeing as he was only the third person to see her and he was neither L nor she, Misa supposed that she had screwed up once again.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Rem had left her after Misa had stopped responding to her, consumed in self pity and regret. Rem had left to go threaten Light for a bit, it was her hobby, after all.

Stupid stupid, you are so STUPID.

Misa couldn't believe that she was about to relinquish ownership of the death note back there. After all it would cause so much trouble for her Light-kun. She would have to keep this from him.

Rem suddenly melted through the wall.

"Misa. Light wants you to know that he has a plan. All you have to know is that you must give your death note to me. Do not relinquish ownership. Just give it to me."

Misa shook her head in a child-like manner

"Misa-Misa wants to be a part of things now! She's Light-kuns girlfriend after all!" she pouted "Misa isn't doing a thing until she knows the plan!"

Rem sighed but nodded, "I understand, Misa"

With that she melted back through the walls again and Misa continued her mental punishment.

Stupid stupid stupid.

.~.~.

"Light Yagami."

"What is it, Rem? Did Misa give you her Death Note?"

"Misa will not give up the death note until she hears the plan."

He half sighed half groaned.

"Well, I have to tell you anyway don't I? Okay then. I want Misa to relinquish ownership of her Death Note purely as a precautionary measure. I figured that L and friends would go snooping at Misa's apartment. So. It would basically ruin everything if they found it. Best to get it away from here."

"And what about killing? If you and Misa are locked up no one will be killing? Is that not suspicious?"

"This is where you come in. I need you to take my Death Note. Look for someone completely dedicated to Kira. Someone who would obey me with no hesitation. Give that person the death note and instruct them to kill people as Kira would. Exactly as Kira would. Make sure there would be no out of the ordinary inconsistencies for L to pick at. Do this until I am released."

"Light, two humans cannot own one death note. You must relinquish ownership."

His face darkened "Yes, I now."

"How will I know when you are released?"

"Because _I_ know when I will be released."

"And when is that?"

"L acts tough, but he's quite sympathetic. In just a few days it will be Christmas. Criminals will have begun dying somewhere around that time. I predict a day or two after Christmas, depending on how fast you choose someone. L knows for sure that I'm Kira, and he will be hesitant to let us out even if criminals begin dying again. Normally this would be something to worry about as far as time goes. I would not be able to estimate very accurately when he would let me out, because of his determination that I _am _Kira. He could keep me locked up from a week to a few months. It's hard to guess with him. This plan would have to be more elaborate if that were the case."

"Than this is not the case, Light?"

"No it isn't. Because of that child L has for some reason taken under his care. She changes this. Because she is something L seldom has."

"And what would that be?"

"An equal. Someone whose opinion he values as much as his own. The only other case of this would be Watari. But Watari will not interfere. Max will. Max will not let him keep us locked up very long. L will try to keep us in there, but that girl will think it's inhumane. Just as in this circumstance. He will be forced to let us out early. A day or two after Christmas, just as predicted earlier. Indeed we have Max to thank for making him so predictable."

"And just how do you intend to get your death note back?"

Light grinned "Why, Rem. Misa will kill him of course. The whole reason were using my death note and not hers is because if she relinquishes ownership she loses her eyes. You must observe whoever owns my death note. Find a place that he goes every single day without fail. You can still talk to Misa. She does own a Death Note that was officially yours. So after we are released come by here when you get a chance and report to Misa the time and place that he visits everyday. She will go there disgused, and write his name in the death note ust as you tell her. Be sure that the cause of death is NOT heart attack. Anything but. Make sure that it is natural and plausible. Something that draws no attention whatsoever. Then after he dies, I need you to give the death note to Misa. She will touch my arm with a piece of it at sometime and I will get my memories back."

He laughed unstably. "It's so perfect." He said in a shaky voice. "Misa gets to keep her eyes, we erase the only other person who knows about this from existence, and best of all theres hard evidence that I'm not Kira. If L brings it up again everyone will assume he's insisting I'm Kira for some other reason. Soon they will all begin to distrust him. Even though it's completely true. As long as everyone is against him Ryuzaki will have no choice but to let it go for now."

But Rem had left.

And Light kept spouting about his brilliance to himself. All alone.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.YAMS.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A simple reveiw will do, thanks.**

**SHIT I BROKE MY RIGHT ARROW KEY!**

**SEE THE PAIN I GO THROUGH FOR YOU GUYS?**

**IT WOUNT GO BACK!**

**ONE OF THE HOLD-Y THINGS JUST SNAPPED!**

**ASSHATTTTTT!**


	24. KolKolKol

Yeah don't get too exited, it's an AU.

And for those people who are all "CAN'T BE NO AU CHAPTER"

I hate you.

~.

Hi Guys!

Yeah, I know. I suck and stuff.

I knowwww.

So just letting you guys know that I'm not dead, or in a comma or anything.

The reason that I haven't been updating is because I've been PLOT developing.

That's right! There's more to the plan! Le DUH! No I spent so long thinking about THAT RETARTED THING. XD Also I'm lazy, I procrastinate, and I had exams (but that's just recently).

I sort of have nothing better to do since I have no ride anywhere, am too young to drive, and lost my phone therefore cannot call or text my friends.

It's karma I tells ya!

Oh and the reason that one chapter was super Christianity is because:

I stole the idea that Mello made Matt a Christian from this SUPER CUTE FF I read a long time ago.

Matt has no back story other than being Mello's bitch.

Death Note has a lot of biblical references.

Wait. I updated last Christmas…

Holy fuck, I'm so awful.


End file.
